Abandonada Por Você
by Gabi156
Summary: A hora da vingança chegou! Isabella Swan foi abandonada por Edward Cullen no dia de seu casamento, e depois desse dia nunca mais foi à mesma. Edward levou consigo uma parte dela e sua saúde mental, mais isso não queria dizer que ela aceitaria tudo calada. Ela esperava ansiosamente o momento certo para executar sua vingança, e ela seria doce.
1. Chapter 1

A hora da vingança chegou!

Isabella Swan foi abandonada por Edward Cullen no dia de seu casamento, e depois desse dia nunca mais foi à mesma. Edward levou com sigo uma parte dela e sua saúde mental, mais isso não queria dizer que ela aceitaria tudo calada. Ela esperava ansiosamente o momento certo para executar sua vingança, e ela seria doce. Edward Cullen acabou com sua vida no passado, mais agora seria sua vez de destruir cada segundo de paz dele, mesmo que para isso tivesse que lutar com sua fobia, e seu amor próprio se casar com ele.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bom Diaa Meus Amoresss! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! U.U_

_Bom antes de mais nada, gostaria de apresentar a vocês minha primeira Fanfic, essa estória não é uma adaptação, mais algo que estou tentando escrever a algum tempo kkkk, e para saber se estou no caminho certo, queria que vocês lessem com a mente aberta, e me dissessem o que acharam._

_Bom aqui eu vou tentar focar em dois assuntos que são a fobia da Bella e na vingança que ela e o Edward nutri. Então, Boa leitura meus amores... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella Swan suspirou cansada quando entrou em seu apartamento às duas horas da manhã. Chegou a pensar que o dia não teria fim, com tantas coisas para fazer no Buffet Newton's, desde uma simples festa infantil a um horripilante casamento. Suas pernas doíam tanto, que se acreditava incapaz de dar mais um passo si quer. Sentou-se no sofá e colocou os pés em cima da mesa de centro, seu corpo estava tão cansado que poderia dormir ali mesmo. Mais o que atenuou seu cansaço foi mais uma das suas crises de fobia. E tudo aconteceu porque o irresponsável Mike Newton não compareceu ao evento, e ninguém o encontrou depois de varias tentativas frustradas pelo celular. Então coube a ela, ir ao maldito casamento cobrir o lugar do Newton. Isabella era chefe de cozinha do Buffet, e em parceria com seu amigo de faculdade Mike, abriram o Buffet, onde Mike administrava e ela cozinhava. O Buffet no inicio teve uma tímida clientela, já que poucas pessoas conheciam seus serviços e havia muitos outros importantes lugares que prestavam esse tipo de serviço em Londres. Mas em quatros anos de serviços prestados com qualidade e eficiência, o Buffet Newton's alçou altos vôos e atualmente era considerado o segundo melhor Buffet de Londres. Mais isso se deu por causa do desempenho de cada funcionário, e principalmente o seu. Mais Mike hoje em quatros anos a deixou na maior saia justa e em uma situação impossível de se perdoar. Para que a parceira entre os dois desse certo foi elaborado um contrato onde Isabella em hipótese alguma trabalharia no recinto onde as festas de casamento aconteceriam. Ela cozinharia para festa, mais em hipótese alguma iria comparecer ao evento. E Mike quebrou a importante clausula do contrato, não comparecendo ao evento e deixando tudo a cargo dela. E como também era dona do Buffet, coube a ela ir a recinto averiguar e acompanhar o trabalho dos funcionários.

Isabella odiava casamentos e ao mesmo tempo lutava com suas crises de pânico, tinha fobia de noivas e tudo relacionado a elas, principalmente o noivo.

E Mike sabia disso, e a deixou passar pela humilhação de ter essa maldita crise na frente de 300 pessoas que celebravam a data feliz.

Isabella pousou sua mão na fronte fria, desejando poder ser normal como às outras pessoas, que não tinham uma crise de pânico todas as vezes que via uma noiva, ou enfeites de casamento. Desejou de coração poder ficar feliz e emocionada como as outras pessoas ficavam quanto participavam de um casamento ou quanto via a noiva entrar, e não sair correndo na primeira oportunidade.

Sabia que sua fobia era um medo persistente e irracional, para ela casamentos representavam um grande perigo. Mas não podia controlar algo que estava enraizado dentro dela, e quando exposta aos tão temidos estímulos provoca-lhe uma extrema ansiedade e ataque de pânico.

E pensar que há cinco anos atrás estava feliz e realizada com a expectativa de ser casar. Acreditava ser amada pelo homem que mais amou na vida, e na primeira oportunidade esse mesmo homem acabou com sua vida e saúde mental.

Isabella estava noiva com Edward Cullen, o magnata grego das comunicações há exatamente um ano, e as expectativas com os preparativos do casamento estavam deixando-a maluca. Edward era um homem importante, e seu casamento seria um evento do ano em Argostoli na Ilha de Kefalonia, localizada na região das Ilhas Jônicas, na Grécia.

Edward morava em uma propriedade particular próximo a Assos, e seria ali naquele lugar maravilhoso e cheio de mitos que iriam passar juntos sua lua de mel. Eram esperados no casamento de ambos cinqüentas pessoas entre familiares e amigos do casal. Edward e Isabella entraram em consenso de não fazer uma festa grandiosa, para não atiçar a mídia sensacionalista, uma vez que seu casamento não era um evento e sim uma união de almas que se amavam e não podiam ficar longe uma da outra. Mas ela não sabia que quem amava naquela relação era ela, e não Edward Cullen.

Eles se conheceram em um restaurante onde ela começara a trabalhar como ajudante de cozinha, e um tropeço da vida, os dois se encontraram quando ela estava terminando o expediente. Ele era um freqüentador assíduo do restaurante, uma vez que Eleazar Denali o chefe de cozinha do estabelecimento era amigo de Edward. Eles começaram a conversar, saíram juntos dois dias depois. Edward conseguiu quebrar o gelo que se formara ao redor de seu coração, e logo os encontros casuais caminharam para um namoro, e um ano depois ele a pediu em casamento.

Edward era um homem fabuloso, amável e muito bonito. Só tinha dois grandes defeitos: a arrogância e a teimosia, que eram marcas registrada dele.  
>Isabella se apaixonou por ele no primeiro momento em que seus olhos cruzaram os olhos verdes esmeraldas dele, mais tinha tanto medo de se envolver e sofrer como sofrera com seu pai que não se abriu totalmente a ele, mais com paciência e ternura Edward conseguira derrubar todas as barreiras que ela colocava no caminho. E sem se conter mais, se entregou ao amor, mesmo sabendo que poderia se machucar, ela se permitiu amar.<p>

Ela sabia com que tipo de mulheres seu noivo se relacionou antes dela, e não entendia como uma moça comum como ela, fora atrair o poderoso Edward Cullen. Mas hoje sabia que tudo fora um plano para humilhá-la e faze-la pagar por algo que ela não tinha cometido.

E Isabella se lembrava que houve tantas mudanças de planos em seu casamento, que se olhasse friamente hoje, perceberia que Edward nunca quis se casar com ela, estava o tempo todo escrito nas entrelinhas, mais naquela época por um longo momento acreditou que ficaria maluca e não haveria mais casamento algum. Edward já não queria se casar na Grécia, como fora combinado, se casariam em Londres mesmo e passariam à lua-de-mel na Grécia, mais para os olhos apaixonados de Isabella pouco importava aonde se casariam ou seria a lua de mel, ela o amava e queria viver o resto de sua vida ao lado dele, e isso era o que realmente lhe importava.

A uma semana do grande dia, Isabella fora a cobertura de Edward resolver os últimos detalhes da cerimônia, assim que saiu da sua ultima prova do vestido de noiva. Entrou sem problema algum, uma vez que Ben o porteiro do prédio já a conhecia e o próprio Edward lhe dera a chave de seu apartamento para ela entrar quando desejasse, segundo ele, como iriam se casar aquele apartamento também seria dela, e não precisaria de tanta cerimônia para entrar na casa deles.

Isabella entrou no apartamento tipicamente masculino de cores sóbrias e neutras, e moveis escuros. Colocou a bolsa no sofá de coro negro, quando ouviu uma discussão na cozinha. No inicio ficou paralisada, nunca tinha visto Edward tão alterado. Em certos momentos ele era cético e cínico, em outros arrogantes, mais nunca alterado. Sem medir suas ações seguiu às vozes alteradas até a cozinha e parou perto da porta que estava fechada. Reconheceu a voz da tia de Edward, Tanya e do próprio ainda muito alterado.

_- Até quando vai levar isso Edward? – disse aos gritos – quando não restar mais tempo algum? O que vai ganhar levando isso até proporções inimagináveis? Vingança?_

_- Você melhor que ninguém Tia, sabe o que vou ganhar com isso! Pouco me importa o que a senhora e resto do mundo pensem! Eu escolhi assim, e vou até o final._

_- Pense melhor querido! Isso não vai resolver nada._

_- Em absoluto! Vai resolver tudo._

_- É uma compensação que você quer? _

_- Não!_

_- Então?_

_- Eu esperei por isso há anos, e agora que tenho a oportunidade não a perderei._

Isabella ficou tão confusa e sem jeito por ouvir atrás da porta que deu a volta e voltou para sala. Não entendeu uma palavra daquela louca discussão, mais hoje sabe o motivo daquela discussão. No entanto, Isabella sabia que a tia de Edward não gostava dela, mais nunca passou por sua cabeça que talvez Tanya, fosse contra a união do sobrinho com ela, e quisesse boicotar o casamento dos dois. Bom se era isso que ela planeja não daria muito certo, Edward a amava e era um homem de palavra, e jamais quebraria sua promessa. Mais não conseguiu esquecer suas palavras, mais ignorou, talvez eles discutissem sobre alguma decisão da empresa, que ambos tinham ações, já presenciara tantas discussões dessa espécie entre os dois que até perdera as contas.

E sabia que Edward a amava e nem mesmo a tia dele poderia demovê-lo de seu compromisso com ela. Isabella achou melhor ir embora, depois dessa briga com a tia seria impossível falar com ele, o homem estaria com o humor do cão, como já aconteceu varias vezes antes. Isabella deu uma ultima olhada no apartamento e foi embora. Mais ela não sabia que essa seria a ultima vez que entraria ali.

Depois daquela discussão que Isabella presenciou entre Edward e a tia, ele ficou muito estranho. Das poucas vezes que ela viu Edward, durante toda a semana, ele a tratava como uma fria cortesia que já estava enervando-a. Na sexta feira à noite, a poucas horas do casamento no dia seguinte, Isabella resolveu pressiona-lo a falar o que o atormentava tanto.

Eles estavam sentados no sofá do apartamento de Edward, há exatamente cinco minutos se dizer nada um ao outro.

_- Edward, está com medo de se casar comigo? – ele a olhou por um longo momento antes de responder._

_- Não! Quero me casar com você – Disse pausadamente – Só estou com alguns problemas._

_- Quer compartilhar comigo? – perguntou sorrindo – Talvez eu possa te ajudar de alguma forma. Não é isso que as esposas fazem?_

_Edward desviou seu olhar dos calorosos olhos chocolates de Isabella._

_- Se você tivesse que escolher entre o certo e o errado e machucar alguém que você ama – seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum ponto sobre a mesa de centro – ou ignorar tudo e ficar com essa pessoa. O que você faria?_

_Isabella olhou para o rosto perfeito de Edward, que parecia ter sido esculpido em madeira e desviou o olhar entristecido para que ele não notasse a dor em seu olhar, e no mesmo instante a discussão entre Tanya e ele lhe voltou à mente. Será que essa pessoa era ela?_

_Mais ele não notou a confusão que acercava ou notar aquela dor estampada em seus olhos castanhos, uma vez que ele também carregava essa mesma dor dentro de seu ser. E estava concentrado demais nela para notar o mal que fazia a ela._

_- Essa pergunta está relacionada a nós dois?_

_- Apenas responda Isabella! – respondeu duramente._

_- Eu faria o que é certo – disse pausadamente – a mentira corrói quem a profere, e quem a ouviu._

_- Não esperava menos de você, Agape mou – Sorriu de lado – você é a mulher que pedi aos deuses. E eu estarei lá esperando por você orgulhosamente no altar para unir minha vida com a sua por toda eternidade._

_- E eu a minha – respondeu aliviada – serei sua eternamente. Mas responda com__sinceridade, a__conteceu alguma coisa, amor? Você está tão esquisito. – insistiu Isabella, algo estava errado, e precisava saber.__  
>Edward olhou para os olhos castanhos dela e tocou em seu rosto com as mãos delicadamente.<br>- Eu te amo tanto! E quero que você saiba agape mou, que sempre vou nutrir esse sentimento por você. – desconversou ele.  
>Isabella segurou as mãos dele com as suas e levou aos lábios a beijando com carinho.<br>- Vou me lembrar disso sempre... Mas quero que você também saiba - falou pausadamente tentando convencê-lo que seu amor por ele era forte, e que seja lá, o que o atormentava tanto logo passaria - eu adoro amar você e todos os meus pensamentos estão centrados em_ _você a cada instante._  
><em>Edward sorriu de lado e a puxou para seus braços fortes e musculosos, unindo seus lábios ansiosos e desejosos um do outro. Edward aprofundou o beijo e suas mãos percorreram seu corpo em uma caricia enlouquecedora, a incendiando com cada toque.<em>

_Isabella sorriu e correspondeu ao beijo carinhosamente, aquela conversa nada tinha a ver com seu relacionamento com ele, tentou se enganar. Talvez, Edward tivesse se referindo a tia que o tinha criado e tinha tanto carinho por ela, e sabia que se casando com ela feriria sua tia profundamente. E a preocupação morreu quando os lábios de Edward tocaram os seus, afastando todo vestígio de duvidas._

Isabella acordou entusiasmada, afinal de contas era o dia do seu casamento, um dia que marcaria para sempre sua vida, como já marcara a vida de tantas mulheres que passaram por esse momento. O casamento seria realizado as 18H00 na igreja San Patrick. Ela se arrumaria no apartamento que dividia em Londres com sua irmã. Mais algo a oprimia e não sabia bem o que. Mas se esqueceu de suas preocupações quando sua irmã entrou entusiasmada no quarto dela.

Alice estava tão entusiasmada ou mais que ela para o casamento, adorava Edward e apoiava a união dos dois.  
>Sua irmã invadiu seu quarto a arrebatando da cama e em uma confusão de cobertas e risos, se apressaram para começar a preparação da noiva.<br>Isabella estava tão entretida com Alice, e com a sua transformação para noiva, que quando notou seu pequeno apartamento em Londres estava cheio de mulheres, inclusive sua mãe que veio do interior de Londres para estar com ela nesse momento especial, não esperava sua mãe ali, mais ficara feliz com sua presença.

Entre conversas constrangedoras e brincadeiras o tempo passou voando, e quando Isabella se deu conta já estava pronta. Bella sorriu para Alice e se dirigiu para espelho no canto do quarto cor de rosa de sua irmã, onde ela esteve se arrumando por ser maior e caber toda a parnafelhada de produtos de beleza de Alice. Suas pernas estavam bambas quando se encaminhou para espelho, seu nervosismo era latente. Tinha que ficar bonita!

Seus olhos encontraram, olhos ansiosos e brilhantes refletidos no espelho. Os olhos chocolates estavam refletiam a ansiedade que sentia. Estavam misteriosos, como se escondesse um delicioso segredo. Nesses mesmos olhos refletiam todo amor que sentia pelo homem que tornaria seu marido, tornando aqueles olhos sedutores ainda mais brilhantes. Aquela moça era a imagem da felicidade e da beleza. Seu vestido de noiva branco, em formato sereia delineava o corpo perfeito e evidenciava o corpo cheio de curvas sedutoras. Sua pele aveludada e sedosa estava impecavelmente maquiada, sem exagero e com um efeito natural. A sombra rosa ressaltava seus olhos chocolates e os lábios cheios estavam ainda mais sedutores com o batom pêssego cintilante. Seus cabelos caiam em uma cascata mogno de cachos sedosos e perfeitos em seus ombros, sob a mantilha bordada com fios de ouros. Ela era uma mistura de inocência e paixão, uma mulher que tentaria qualquer homem que colocasse os olhos em cima dela. Agora se sentia a noiva perfeita para Edward, uma esposa a altura dele. Sentia-se feliz e realizada com a expectativa de se unir ao homem que mudou sua vida pacata e sem cor, em um turbilhão de sensações e cores. Desviou o olhar do espelho, e dirigiu um olhar de agradecimento a sua irmã. Alice conseguiu transformar um pato desengonçado e comun, em deslumbrante cisne.  
>- Obrigada Ali... Você transformou uma mulher sem atrativos e comun. - agradeceu em tom embargado pelas lagrimas não derramadas. - em uma deusa grega. Muito obrigada querida.<br>Isabella se aproximou da irmã e abraçou com carinho e agradecimento.

- Eu só realcei a beleza que vejo todo dia quando acordo - piscou para Isabella. – E além do mais, sou cabeleireira e sei reconhecer uma beldade quando coloco os olhos nela. – disse em tom de brincadeira, mais deixava claro em seu olhar que acreditava em tudo que dizia. - Eu te amo Bella. E felicidade é pouco para tudo que desejo para você.  
>Isabella abraçou a irmã emocionada ainda mais forte, tentando passar naquele abraço todo amor e carinho que sentia por ela.<p>

Não esperava menos de Alice. Sempre foram muito unidas, uma defendendo e até tampando as traquinagens da outra. E ter Alice ali do seu lado em um dia tão especial para ela, era mais que perfeito. Era como se tudo estivesse completo.  
>Alice deu passagem para a tia de seu futuro marido se aproximar de Isabella. Até aquele momento não tinha percebido que a tia de Edward estava ali parada observando a tudo com um brilho maldoso no olhar. Isabella sabia que Tanya não gostava dela e que era contra o casamento do sobrinho, e com tudo não a esperava ali.<p>

Mas ultima coisa que queria era ter a tia de Edward ali, como uma nuvem negra em seu céu azul. Não a queria ali assombrando seu casamento. Mais também não podia expulsar a pessoa que criou seu futuro marido como uma mãe apesar de tão jovem. Forçando um sorriso no rosto bonito se dirigiu a tia de Edward. Tanya se aproximou de Isabella e pegou em suas mãos enluvadas.  
>- Eu estou tão feliz por você minha querida, que mal cabe em mim.<br>- Obrigada - agradeceu receosa não sabendo ao certo o que dizer, notou o olhar maldoso da mulher, mais também viu sinceridade em seu olhar.  
>- Não precisa agradecer. - Tanya retirou uma caixa de veludo da bolsa e entregou a Isabella. Isabella olhou para ela se entender.<br>- Meu sobrinho mandou para você. - sorriu maldosamente. - ele queria que você tivesse algo para se lembrar dele.  
>Isabella sorriu, Edward era atencioso demais. Como poderia parar de pensar nele, se em cada segundo de seu dia seus pensamentos era sobre ele?<p>

Sua mãe pigarreou e Isabella a olhou tentando descobrir o motivo, notou o breve trocar de olhar entre Tanya e Renée, e ficou desconfiada. Algo ali estava muito errado, sua mãe não conhecia Tanya o suficiente para trocar olhares cúmplices. De onde vinha essa amizade toda? Seu olhar se encontrou com o de sua mãe, e ela corou desviando olhar. Isabella estranhou o gesto, mais resolveu deixar tudo de lado. Todos ficavam nervosos em casamentos, e entre todos eles os pais dos noivos.  
>- Não vai abrir querida? - Perguntou Renée Swan nervosa.<br>- Vou sim mãe. – respondeu Isabella, notando a perturbação da mãe. - A senhora está bem?  
>- Está sim meu bem! Todas as mães ficam um pouco nervosas em casamentos. Afinal, seus filhos amados vão partir do ninho. - disse Tanya tomando frente de Renée.<br>Isabella concordou com a cabeça de má vontade e abriu a tampa da caixa. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, ao olhar o colar que repousava sobre o veludo vermelho. Edward a estava presenteado com um colar com uma safira em forma de lagrima. Era simplesmente lindo.  
>Alice se aproximou pegou o colar, e fez um gesto para que Isabella girasse e colocou o colar em seu pescoço.<br>- Vamos repassar. - disse piscando para Isabella. Ela sabia que era uma manobra de Alice para ganhar tempo para ela se recompor. - toda noiva tem que ter algo novo e velho. Algo emprestado e algo azul.  
>- Certo. Novo o vestido, velho a mantilha. A cinta liga é emprestada - sorriu para Alice que emprestou a liga - e algo azul... - Isabella tocou o colar que pendia em seu pescoço com carinho. Edward sabia que ela precisaria de algo azul. E aquele presente representava o amor e o carinho que dedicava a ela.<br>Isabella sorriu para as mulheres sorridentes que a fitavam com a admiração e se aproximou da mãe que chorava.  
>- Mãe... Eu vou ser mais feliz, que fui durante anos. - sua voz soou confiante. - A senhora não tinha que estar feliz por mim depois de tudo?<br>Renée tocou as mãos enluvadas da filha com as suas tremulas.  
>- Claro<br>- Então, demonstre mãe - apertou suas mãos unidas - Eu vou me casar com o homem que amo.  
>Renée a olhou com os olhos inundados de lagrimas.<br>- Perdoe-me filha se não fui uma boa mãe. - suplicou Renée. - Tenha em mente que errei tentando acertar. Desculpe-me se fui egoísta e só pensei em mim, frente a felicidade de minhas filhas. Mais, agora vou mudar e recuperar o tempo perdido. E sei que para fazê-las felizes sou capaz de qualquer coisa.  
>Isabella sorriu e abraçou ainda mais forte sua mãe, mais se encontrou com olhar desconfiado de Alice que franzia o cenho. Entendia Alice, sabia que não acreditava nas palavras de sua mãe depois de tudo que passaram por causa. Mais aquela demonstração de amor e carinho era confortante, e saber que ela só queria sua felicidade só a inundava de amor e perdão por essa mulher que a maior parte de sua vida foi uma mãe ausente, mais que agora tentava remediar o passado, estando ao seu lado no presente.<br>Isabella se afastou de sua mãe sorrindo. E piscou para Alice que revirou os olhos, sua mãe não tinha conseguido convencer Alice, e isso era obvio, pelo modo desconfiado que olhava para Renée. Mais isso não importava agora, seu noivo estaria esperando por ela. Precisava chegar logo à igreja, e deixar as desavenças e desconfianças para depois.  
>- O meu noivo me espera. É hora da noiva partir para a igreja e se casar com o amor da sua vida.<br>Alice sorriu e entregou o buquê de rosas vermelhas para ela.

Isabella já estava entrando no carro com a Alice e sua mãe quando ouviu o comentário cínico de Tanya.  
>- É bom ela ir logo! Comentou com sua prima Kate. - Nunca se sabe quando o noivo pode não aparecer.<br>Isabella dirigiu um olhar perturbado para Alice, que apertou sua mão tentando reconfortá-la.  
>- Ele estará lá Bella... Esperando sorridente por você. Não é mamãe?<br>- Sim - respondeu Renée desviando olhar das filhas. Alice encarou sua mãe ainda desconfiada, mais não disse nada.  
>Isabella resolveu deixar de lado suas preocupações, Edward estaria lá como Alice disse. Não se deixaria influenciar pelo modo estranho que sua mãe agia, as perguntas confusas de Edward e a maldade de Tanya. Aquele era o seu dia, sonhara com esse momento desde criança, e ninguém acabaria com a felicidade que sentia. Iria casar com o homem dos seus sonhos e isso era motivo suficiente para deixá-la extremamente feliz. O carro entrou em movimento mudando para sempre o curso de sua vida.<p>

Mais passado alguns instantes Isabella estava ainda mais agitada dentro do carro tentando enganar a si mesma de que não estava preocupada com as palavras maldosas de Tanya. Sabia o tipo de víbora que Tanya Masen era, mais não entendia o teor do comentário maldoso, assim como ficou confusa com a conversa entre Tanya e Edward que ouviu escondida no apartamento.  
>O que ganharia aquela mulher atormentando a vida da futura mulher do seu sobrinho que dizia tanto amar? Tudo o que ela conseguiria era deixar Edward furioso e Isabella uma pilha de nervos. Mais talvez fosse justamente isso que Tanya quisesse provocar nela. E se fosse mesmo isso, está se saindo muito bem sucedida na empreitada.<br>O carro parou na porta da igreja tirando Isabella de seu devaneio. Tudo passou tão rapidamente que Isabella nem seu deu conta que tinham chegado à igreja.  
>Alice sorriu para ela, e a ajudou a sair do carro com calma para não amassar o vestido. Isabella saiu do carro com certa dificuldade e olhou para construção de pedra tão linda que uniria sua vida a de Edward no sagrado laço do matrimonio. Sorriu confiante para a irmã que tocou com carinho em seu braço e caminhou com ela até seu pai Charlie Swan que estava na frente da igreja, ele havia vindo na frente com os padrinhos dela. Isabella sorriu para seu pai que em resposta beijou-a na bochecha e a olhou deprimido.<br>- Eu queria que esse momento na existisse nunca. - Isabella olhou para ele surpresa, não sabia que seu pai desaprovava o casamento, ele sempre agira muito bem com Edward e sempre demonstrou gostar muito de seu noivo. - Não entenda mal minha querida. Eu estou feliz por esse casamento, só quis dizer que é difícil perder minha menina.  
>- Oh papai não se perde o que nunca se teve! - sorriu entristecida para ele – e além do mais, eu não vou morrer. Porque todos agem assim? Eu só vou me casar! Eu sempre vou estar por perto e sempre fui e serei sua filha. Eu te amo muito, mesmo não merecendo esse amor!<br>Charlie tentou desviar o olhar cheio de lagrimas dela, mais não foi rápido o bastante, uma vez que Isabella viu as lagrimas em seus olhos.  
>Isabella se esforçou para não chorar, hoje não era um dia para lagrimas, mais um motivo de celebração, a celebração do amor.<p>

Só não entendia a postura trágica que seus pais estavam adotando. Primeiro sua mãe estranha demais e agora seu pai agindo como se ela fosse morrer a qualquer momento. Era demais para sua cabeça e nervos que estavam em frangalhos. Por Deus era coisa demais para absorver!  
>E o mais estranho é que justo os seus pais que nunca se interessaram ou tiveram tempo para as próprias filhas agissem assim. Charlie e Renée Swan não eram exemplos de pais para ninguém. As tratavam relativamente bem, mais nunca foram realmente paternais. No inicio a indiferença deles causaram tantas feridas que sagrava a cada dia e festas festivas que eles não estavam em casa, e elas passavam com a baba, mais que com o tempo cicatrizou e parou de causar tanta dor. O tempo ensinou a Alice e a ela, que se afastar de quem lhes machuca é a solução perfeita para não provocar sua auto-destruição. A dor que seus pais lhe causaram na infância não destruiu o amor que nutria por eles, mais não criou o vinculo que Alice e ela tinham uma pela outra. Apesar de tudo eram seus pais, e tinham lhe dado à vida e Alice, e por isso sempre seria lhes grata.<br>Isabella olhou para seu pai e enlaçando o braço no dele e parou na frente da porta da igreja que ainda estava fechada aguardando sua entrada.

Estava tão absorta a tudo que não notou a confusão de daminhas a sua volta. Alice olhou para a irmã perdida em seus pensamentos, e sorriu feliz que por fim ela encontrou o homem que a faria feliz. Isabella estava deslumbrante, mais seu contentamento e amor estavam estampados em cada traço do rosto perfeito dela. Sabia o quanto sua irmã e ela foram infelizes por tanto tempo esperando suas relações com seus pais se ajeitassem, mais quando mais esperavam mais frustradas saiam. Isabella se fechou de uma forma tão intensa que Alice chegou a pensar que talvez sua irmã se tornasse uma alma solitária para sempre. Isabella tinha medo de amar, mais Edward a ensinou a abrir seu coração para o amor, e a isso ela sempre seria grata a Edward.

Alice arrumou a calda do vestido de Bella desejando de coração que sua irmã fosse imensamente feliz e amada por todo sempre. Por que se alguém merecia a plena felicidade essa pessoa era sua Isabella.  
>Isabella olhou para Alice sorrindo, e esperou Alice se aproximar dela tomando sua mão livre entre a suas.<br>- Obrigada Alie - apertou a mão de sua irmã tentado transmitir todo carinho e gratidão que sentia - Você sempre será a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida.  
>- Não senhorita, ou melhor, senhora! - piscou para Isabella. - Você é tudo de bom que a vida trouxesse para mim. Eu sempre estarei aqui por você. <em>Somente por você<em>.

Isabella sorriu para Alice que desviou o olhar dela para olhar seu pai. Seu semblante que antes estava feliz se fechou em uma expressão sombria.

- Alice o que aconteceu? - olhou para seu pai que fitava Alice com raiva.  
>- Eu não sei Bella - respondeu Alice retribuindo o olhar do pai. - Mais algo me cheira mal por aqui. E eu vou descobrir o que é.<br>Isabella olhou de um a outro e sentiu a velha rixa que havia entre os dois. Alice e seu pai nunca se deram bem, sempre se trataram com uma cordial indiferença, mais a relação entre os dois sempre foram conturbada. Alice desconfiava do caráter do pai e Charlie não aceitava a desconfiança da filha. Ela sempre teve que intervir quando as trocas de palavras se tornavam agressivas, e Charlie partia para violência. E quando as coisas ficaram insuportáveis, as duas saíram de casa em busca de paz e oportunidades longe de pais, que quando crianças não as queriam por perto, mais que depois que as duas cresceram passaram a dominar e comandar suas vidas.  
>- Hoje não pai! - disse enfrentando o olhar arrogante de Charlie - Seja lá o que esteja tramando, eu não quero saber. Hoje é o meu dia! Eu mereço ser feliz depois de tudo que eu passei por sua causa. Até quando você vai me fazer sofrer? Porque se empenhar tanto em nos causar danos irreparáveis? Eu não consegui durante anos me aproximar de um homem sem tremer de medo, e sabe porque? Porque todos me lembravam você. Mais hoje vou me casar com o único homem que não me fez tremer de medo a cada palavra que ele profere.<p>

- Eu sinto muito pelo mal que causei as duas. Mais não posso voltar no tempo e mudar tudo, Bella.

- Não, não pode. Mais se quer nosso respeito, deveria ter lutado por isso! – retrucou Alice. – E eu ouso dizer que você não se arrepende de nada. E que justo neste instante está tramando alguma coisa. Eu não sei o que é mais vou descobrir. Isabella não entre nesta igreja, até eu voltar! Algo não está certo por aqui Bella, e nós vamos descobrir.

Alice saiu apressada para lateral da igreja, Bella desviou o olhar para seu pai e viu neles uma fagulha de ira e orgulho.

- Você não está tramando nada não é pai?

- Não! Alice que enxerga coisas em lugares em que não há nada. Sempre foi, assim por isso que apanhou tanto. Se usasse seus talentos para os negócios, estaria milionária e não dona de um salão de beleza.

- Alice sempre teve razão na maioria das vezes. – retrucou Bella, - E agora me diga uma coisa Charlie Swan, porque eu apanhei de você a infância toda?

- Porque lembrar disso agora Isabella? Esse não é o momento propício para isso e você mais do que ninguém sabe disso.

- Eu insisto em saber? Por quê? – insistiu amargurada. – O que uma criança inocente e uma jovem carente fariam para atiçar sua raiva?

- Eu não tinha tempo para duas crianças carentes e choronas, era fácil ignorar vocês, mais quando Alice e você cresceram, eu tinha planos para as duas.

- Imagino, que tivesse – disse cética, esse homem que chamava de pai era um monstro mesmo. – Mais Alice e eu não seguimos os seus planos para nós e quando não conseguiu nossa obediência, tentou consegui-la a força.

- Exatamente. Mais me arrependo disso. Mais se que agora Alice é forte, e você é ainda mais forte que ela, mesmo que não tenha notado isso ainda.

- Certamente somos tudo isso que disse, mais não por sua causa.

Charlie mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar do dela. Isabella não queria mais ficar perto dele, esse homem nunca teria uma só gota de amor em suas veias, e tinha duvidas que sentisse algo por alguém. Para falar verdade nem entendia o motivo dele estar ali, ou talvez não quisesse reconhecer nem para si mesma, que queria mostrar ao seu pai que Edward era mil vezes mais honesto e homem que ele. Ele não precisava usar a força para ser respeitado.

Charlie apertou seu braço e Bella olhou para ele confusa, que acenou com a cabeça que a porta da igreja estava aberta para sua entrada, e que suas daminhas entravam por ela jogando pétalas de rosas vermelhas na passagem. Isabella ouviu as notas da marcha nupcial e respirando fundo, se esquecendo da recomendação de Alice de não entrar. Entrou passando pela porta lentamente com seu pai conduzindo. Que dia! Não podia ter escolhido dia melhor para descobrir verdades que esteve o tempo todo diante dos seus olhos.

Não conseguia ver nada de tão chocada que estava com as revelações do pai que as lagrimas não caídas embaçavam-lhe os olhos. Estava na casa de Deus para unir sua vida e seu destino ao homem que arrebentou os cadeados de seu coração e entrou nele, habitando cada pedacinho e era nisso que tinha que se concentrar e esquecer de seu pai egoísta. Mais sabia que precisava de Edward para se sentir segura. Recompôs-se e seguiu o caminho até o altar onde estaria o seu Edward a esperando, seu porto seguro.

Só quando se aproximava do altar notou as expressões chocadas nos rostos dos convidados. Até aquele instante ela estava tentando se recompor para olhar para Edward no altar, que não percebeu o clima pesado dentro da igreja. Mais quando seus olhos percorreram o lugar que ele deveria estar percebeu o que estava errado. Descobriu o motivo dos olhares dos convidados, e se desesperou. Ele não estava lá, o seu noivo não estava esperando por ela, o seu lugar estava vazio.

E ela notou que seu pai continuava andando, ou porque não tinha percebido, ou queria deixá-la no altar esperando por um noivo que não havia comparecido ao próprio casamento. Olhou para seu pai que olhava para frente se esforçando para não rir. E enojada puxou sua mão e se afastou dele parando no centro do corredor.

Agora tudo fazia sentindo, todos ali sabiam que o noivo no compareceria, até ela sempre soube, mais não quis acreditar que o homem que dizia amá-la com ardor, a tivesse abandonado na igreja a deus dará. Mais porque ele fez isso justamente com ela? Porque não disse que não queria se casar com ela quando ainda tinha tempo de cancelar tudo? Não tinha resposta pra isso.

Meu Deus por quê? Porque ele fez isso justo comigo? Veja a dor que estou sentindo agora, eu realmente merecia isso? O que eu fiz a ele para ser paga com essa humilhação?

Ele me conquistou meu Deus com suas mentiras e promessas de um amor que nunca cumpriria. Eu tinha tanto medo de sofrer de novo por um homem, de me apaixonar, e quando permeti que isso acontecesse, ele me destruiu e humilhou. _Pensou devastada._

Ela olhou ao redor desnorteada. De seus olhos escorriam lagrimas provocadas pela traição de um homem que amou com toda a intensidade de seu coração. A angustia que sentia oprimia seu coração, como se seu órgão vital não tivesse mais porque bater. Por tanto tempo viveu por ele e se esqueceu de si, porque se sentia feliz quando Edward estava feliz. E agora ele estava rindo dela em algum lugar distante daquela igreja em que deveria estar.  
>Isabella olhou a tudo sem realmente ver nada.<br>Sabia que alguém a envolvia em um abraço de conforto, mais não conseguia ver quem era, mais sabia instintivamente que era sua irmã Alice.  
>Ela sentia tanta dor, que poderia dizer que estava vivenciando uma experiência fora do corpo. Ela só via a tudo distante, distorcido.<br>Isabella sentia os olhares que refletiam a pena que todos sentiam dela. Ouvia os cochichos mais não sabia falar ao certo o que diziam, mais tinha certeza que eram dela que falavam, somente dela. Falavam da idiota que fora abandonada na igreja pelo noivo que dizia amá-la, mais que a humilhara da forma mais vil que alguém poderia humilhar.

Era difícil pensar, falar e agir. Era difícil não querer gritar e a aplacar a dor que sentia, porque sabia que seu mundo tinha acabado sem Edward. Como iria viver assim, com as lembranças, com a dor e a humilhação.

Chorou abraçada a sua irmã, tentando por fim ao tormento que a assombrava.

- Me diz que é um sonho ruim Alice, me acorde, por favor! Me acorde!

- Shhhhhhh, vai passar.

- Faz parar de doer Alie, por favor.

- Eu não posso querida. – sussurrou Alice, - Eu queria poder, mais não posso.

- O que eu fiz pra ele? – murmurou sem forças. – Ele sabia que o meu amor não era uma simples paixão, era muito mais forte. Por que ele me deixou assim?

- Eu não sei, Bella. Eu não sei.

Isabella _desvencilhiou_-se dela e a olhou com os olhos vermelhos e sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra saiu correndo pela porta da igreja que tinha entrado com coração inundando de amor, mais que agora saia sagrando a cada suspiro.

Correu porque precisava sair dali e fugir das lembranças. O que mais desejava naquele instante era poder morrer e não precisar sentir tamanha dor. E tudo porque ele a fez perder o caminho seguro, e agora sentia medo, muito medo.

Passou correndo pelas pessoas que reclamam quando se chocavam com elas, e que muitas paravam de andar para ver que corria sem rumo, sem destino.

Ela não sabia para onde ia mais queria correr até suas forças se acabassem, e se sentisse anestesiada. Não sabia lidar com essas sensações que pressionavam seu peito e não a deixava respirar.

Olhou para suas mãos que ainda seguravam o buquê de rosas vermelhas, e sentiu com se tivesse levado um soco no estômago levando todo ser ar junto. Soltou o buquê que caiu sobre a calçada em baque surdo e continuou correndo, ignorando as vozes que corriam atrás dela.

Precisava fugir de tudo, não se sentia viva, faltava uma parte importante de si que o maldito Edward havia levado com ele.

Sem ver atravessou a rua quando um carro em alta velocidade vinha em seu encontro, pensando no alivio que seria morrer, parou e esperou pelo batida que nunca chegou, mais em seu lugar sentiu braços fortes a abraçando e a pegando no colo, como se ela fosse um bebê.

Sentiu uma angustia tão grande que não conseguia sentir mais nada, estava finalmente anestesiada da dor insuportável que se tornou viver.

Abriu os olhos nublados pelas lagrimas, e viu o rosto distorcido de Edward. Começou a se debater em seus braços para que a soltasse, mais quanto, mais batia em seu peito com os pulsos fechados, mais ele a abraçava. Ela não podia acreditar na cara lavada dele, o maldito a abandonou na igreja para ser humilhada e agora a envolvia nos braços como se fosse o mais precioso dos tesouros. Lutou contra ele, até ficar sem forças. Não queria nem respirar o mesmo ar que ele respirava, só de imaginar fica doente. Sentia-se imunda em seus braços, mais o toque carinhoso dele era um balsamo para seu coração traidor.

Olhou com a dor escurecendo e tornando opacos seus olhos chocolates para Edward e perguntou a mesma pergunta que se fazia desde o momento em que percebeu que ele não estava no altar.

- Porque fez isso comigo? – murmurrou sem forças. Ele não respondeu, só beijou-a na fronte.

– Eu sabia que não teria coragem de responder. Só quero que saiba que agora por sua causa _eu tenho medo_.

E dizendo isso desmaiou. Se livrando da dor e da presença de Edward que a carregava em seus braços até uma Alice desesperada que vinha correndo atrás de Isabella.

Isabella acordou em seu quarto no apartamento que dividia com Alice e se levantou abruptamente da cama em seu quarto. Apesar de estar mais calma não tinha se esquecido do que passara e só queria ficar ali e morrer.

Isabella olhou para seu corpo quando percebeu que estava só de camisola, será que Edward tinha se atrevido a colar a mão nela depois de tudo que aconteceu. Ele não podia estar ali com ela depois de tudo, ele tinha que ter um pouco de vergonha na cara.

Olhando pelo quarto que deixara a poucas horas felizes, sentiu as lagrimas escorrem por seu rosto, a notar a cor azul pastel que cobria as paredes se sentiu inconsolável. Ela o amava tanto, que agora olhando ao redor do lugar que se sentira tão feliz, se sentiu ainda mais miserável, precisava sair dali, antes que o pouco que restasse dela sucumbisse de vez.

Mas não queria fugir, mas também não aguentava isso... Eu não entendia

Se ela não fora feita para ficar com ele, então porque seu coração lhe dizia que sim?

Se não precisa dele, porque estava se sentindo miserável e chorando em sua cama?

Se não precisa dele, porque o nome dele soava em sua cabeça?

Se não foi feita para ele, porque essa desilusão acaba com a sua vida?

Se não foi feita para ele, então porque sonhava com ele como seu marido?

Nunca saberia as respostas, mais esperou durante um ano e meio que ele fosse aquele com quem compartilharia a sua vida, aquele com quem morrerei ao seu lado, aquele com quem construiria um lar, e a amaria por toda a vida.

Mais ele a rejeitou, e mesmo depois disso ainda sentia sua falta, de corpo e alma e isso era tão forte que lhe tirava o fôlego.

Mas sabia que tudo isso era mentira, e que nunca superaria isso. Nunca

Acomodou-se melhor na cama, pois seu corpo todo doía, mais foram seus olhos repousarem sobre o vestido de noiva sobre uma cadeira no canto de seu quarto para se sentir fraca. Sentiu um medo terrível que lha fazia tremer, como se não pudesse mais controlar seus músculos. O seu coração disparava aceleradamente, e sentia seu corpo suado pela transpiração mesmo não estando calor. E quanto mais olhava para o vestido pior ficava. Precisava de alguém, precisava ficar longe daquilo.

- Alie... Alice! – gritou com a voz tremula.

No mesmo instante Alice passou correndo pela porta e se aproximou dela preocupada.

- Bella? O que foi? – perguntou preocupada.

- Tire o Alie, por favor. Eu não posso ficar perto dele.

- Tirar o que? Você está bem?

Sem poder se controlar Isabella se afastou de Alice, se ajoelhou no chão e vomitou.

- Meu Deus Bella! – A segurou pelos ombros, enquanto continuava vomitando. – O que aconteceu? Eu vou te levar ao médico.

Quando Isabella parou de vomitar, Alice ajudou a levantar e a deitou na cama.

- Agora me diga o que sente. – mandou Alice.

- Eu sinto como se paredes se fechassem sobre mim, não consigo pensar direito. – suspirou cansada. – me sinto muito mal e com muito medo do meu vestido de noiva, tire ele daqui, pelo amor de Deus.

Alice olhou dela para o vestido e sem perder mais tempo saiu com o vestido do quarto, voltando logo depois com um copo de água nas mãos e um pano para limpar o chão.

- Tome, isso lhe fará bem. – entregou o copo de água e se sentou perto dela na cama.

- Já tirou o vestido daqui? – perguntou hesitante, como o medo refletido em seus olhos. – Não o quero perto de mim Alice, sinto medo dele.

- Calma, já tirei, ele e todo o resto. - olhou para Bella preocupada. – Não precisa ficar nervosa. Foi um dia muito difícil para você.

Isabella tomou a água se sentindo melhor, agora que sabia que o vestido estava longe dela.

Olhou para irmã com o rosto cansado e preocupado, e sentiu terrível, não queria dar tanto trabalho.

- Nem se atreva a se preocupar comigo Isabella. Eu estou bem, que não está nada bem aqui é você.

- Você não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo. Eu vou ficar bem.

- Assim espero. Bom eu prometi que antes que tocasse no assunto com você sobre o que aconteceu hoje lhe entregaria isso. E tirando do bolso da calça uma carta entregou-a a Isabella.

- Leia, e coloque um ponto final em tudo querida. Faça isso por você.

Limpou o chão, e ao terminar, aproximou-se de Bella e beijou-lhe a fronte antes de deixar o quarto.

Bella tinha tantas perguntas, estavam tão fraca e confusa que não sabia o que fazer ao certo. Olhou a carta em suas mãos e a abriu, se Alice a entregou era porque continha algo importante. Mais quando leu o nome do remetente paralisou. Não iria ler nada que Edward Cullen escrevesse a ela, ele foi um crápula com ela. A trairá da forma mais maldita que alguém poderia trair, e ela nunca o perdoaria pela mal que ele lhe causou. Jamais esqueceria, jamais.

Mais teria que saber a verdade, e talvez ali tivesse o que precisava saber, e sem perder mais tempo abriu a carta.

_Isabella,_

_Se que jamais me perdoará pelo que fiz, mais foi preciso. Eu não posso enfrentar este mundo que nos separa. Eu não posso viver como me sinto, é terrível demais para suportar._

_Eu fiz o que acreditei ser o certo, eu a fiz sofrer demais agora, mais sei que no futuro será grata pelo dia em que desapareci de sua vida. _

_Eu não podia destruir você que é a parte inocente dessa historia suja._

_Eu precisa te afastar de mim, não queria que seu céu azul se tornasse cinza como o meu. A luz não me alcança Bella e não queria que minha escuridão se apossasse da sua luz. Eu não sou quem de verdade pareço, eu não sou quem acreditas que eu seja. Eu sou realmente bom em enganar e fazer sofrer. E isso sempre foi o que reservei para você. Sofrimento!_

_Você pagaria pelo mal que sua família me causou, eu precisava fazer justiça. Por isso me aproximei de você, eu precisava executar o meu plano._

_Eu não pretendia te abandonar no altar, a minha vingança seria mais rápida e eficaz, eu te usaria e abandonaria grávida._

_Mais tudo foi por terra quando te conheci, e seu sorriso, iluminou meu mundo escuro e sem cor. Eu não podia fazer isso com você. Por isso resolvi permanecer no carro, enquanto via a mulher mais linda que já vi, entrar na igreja. Seu sorriso e seu rosto perfeito quase me fizeram desistir, e continuar com você e esquecer de tudo. Mais fui mais forte do que meus sentimentos, eu precisa te deixar livre de mim, eu não poderia concluir o que tinha pensado tão friamente para você._

_Mas quando você saiu da igreja correndo sem destino, me arrependi e corri atrás de você tentando aplacar o mal que lhe causei, mais era tarde demais para voltar atrás. O momento mais difícil da minha vida, foi ver você parada esperando que aquele carro lhe matasse. Eu nunca me senti tão péssimo em toda a minha vida. Não tenho como descrever o que senti, mais lhe garanto eu não valo isso._

_Eu sei que você agora se sente deprimida e infeliz, mais peço como o homem que teve a honra de ser amado por você que não deixe a Isabella que eu conheci morrer. Não guarde tudo para você, não deixe seu mundo desmoronar por minha culpa. _

_Eu fiz a escolha por nós dois, e sei que depois que fizer o que pretendo fazer, você nunca me perdoara, eu não poderia me casar com você e viver uma mentira. _

_Seria uma falta de delicadeza dizer que te amo, mais direi, eu me apaixonei por você naquele restaurante de Eleazar, e a amo ardentemente, mais não posso ficar com você. Quero que saiba que preciso de você mais do que imagina, e que eu queria ser o rosto que você vê quando fecha seus lindos olhos chocolates, queria te tocar toda noite, queria ser o toque que você precisa. Queria ser seu passado, e seu presente, ser seu futuro, ser seu balsamo. _

_Mais aqui permaneço sozinho com essa dor em meu peito, e isso não vai embora. _

_Eu fiz o que acreditei ser o correto, mais não vou esquecer o que me motivou a me vingar. É uma questão de justiça, Isabella. E nem mesmo meu amor por você vai me parar. O que sinto por você logo morrerá, e espero que faça o mesmo e mate o que sente por mim dentro de você. Seja forte, e não se esqueça, você terá oportunidade para se vingar de mim. Se quer um motivo para viver, viva com essa certeza._

_E.A.M.C_

Isabella amassou a carta em suas mãos sem perceber, estava tentando decifrar cada palavra dele, mais tudo que leu somente a sangrou. Não era fácil respirar e não sentir que o mundo era um castigo, se ele a matava a cada segundo.

Novamente tinha caído nos braços de um homem exatamente como o seu pai, e novamente levava sua historia na mala de angustias e mentiras que carregava.

Gostaria de encontrá-lo neste momento e mata-lo com suas próprias mãos para se sentir em paz consigo mesma. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer justiça a alguma, ao um inocente que não sabia de nada dessa "historia suja", se ele queria se vingar de seu pai, que concerteza tinha algo a ver com isso, porque não fez isso a ele? Porque fazer tanto mal alguém que não sabia de nada? Porque iludir alguém seu único pecado fora amar demais? Sabia as respostas, _pensou amarga_, ele era um covarde! E jamais acreditaria que ele a amava, e que se arrependeu de fazer-lhe mal, se o que ele tinha acabado de fazer não era um dano irreparável. Se isso não era fazer mal, o que seria então?

Ele a usou e depois tentou se justificar nessas palavras inúteis. Ela não o perdoaria jamais, e se ele queria que vivesse, viveria sem ele, mais com a certeza de que esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário para destruir o homem que destruiu seus sonhos. Não importava quanto tempo demoraria para isso.

E mesmo depois de cinco anos, Isabella não conseguira perdoar e nem se livrar dos danos da maldade de Edward. Mais continuava aguardando sua oportunidade. Suspirou cansada, mesmo que para isso ficara cinco anos sem vida, sem expectativa e sem ninguém.

Sua rotina era sempre a mesma, trabalho-casa, casa-trabalho, porque nunca mais se sentira bem perto dos homens.

Porque apesar de todas as coisas ditas e feitas, ainda o sentia como se estivesse bem ao seu lado, mas nunca mais teve nenhuma notícia dele.

Isabella se levantou do sofá onde esteve recordando parte que tanto desejou esquecer de sua vida, e se encaminhou para seu quarto cansada demais para tudo. Se sua vida era esse castigo, a culpa era dele, e sempre seria. Mais aguardava o momento certo para se vingar de todo mal que ele lhe causou, e sabia que esse dia não ia demorar a chegar.

* * *

><p><em>E então? Gostaram?<em>  
><em>Eu quero que você sejam sinceras comigo, estou tentando escrever já algum tempinho, mais eu tenho tantas ideias que acabo me confundindo.<em>

_Meninas, estou aberta, a criticas, recomendações e tudo mais que vocês estiverem dispostas a me indicar._  
><em>Eu preciso saber de coração que sentiram quando leram, e que sentiram que faltou, o que precisa mudar.<em>

_Estou esperando ansiosa!_

_Robsteijooosss_


	3. Chapter 3

__Booooa Noite Meus Amores... _Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! U.U_

_Nesse capítulo nossas amadas Bella e Alice, vão falar sobre o passado depois de cinco anos. E as duas vão descobrir algo que vai mudar o curso da vida nossa Bellinha._

__Então... Preparadas? Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬__

Isabella acordou no dia seguinte com uma leve dor de cabeça, depois da crise de fobia de ontem, suas forças estavam atenuadas. No entanto, hoje seria um dia complicado no Buffet com a agenda lotada de festas intimas e coquetéis. E a briga certa que teria com Mike Newton pela falta de profissionalismo dele, e que sem duvida alguma levaria a uma quebra de contrato eminente, uma vez que ele não cumpriu a importante clausula do acordo.

Isabella sabia que o dia levaria todas as suas forças embora, mais graças a Deus não teria nenhum horripilante casamento agendado para acabar com o resto de sanidade que ainda restava-lhe, e que só por esse único motivo seria capaz de perdoar Mike por ontem.

Realmente ontem não foi o seu dia, primeiro o sufoco no Buffet, depois sua crise nervosa, e a cereja do bolo, foram às lembranças que vieram-lhe atormentar depois de tanto tempo enterradas nos confins da sua mente.

Como gostaria de dormir para resto da vida, assim ficaria livre dessas crises malditas e das lembranças que a atormentavam tanto.

Estava tão cansada que poderia encostar-se a um canto e dormir como uma pedra, já que depois de reviver aqueles momentos terríveis, custou a pegar no sono. E já estava cansada de tomar antidepressivos e calmantes para dormir, esses remédios até poderiam fazê-la dormir por um tempo, mais depois que o efeito passasse e acordasse, os problemas estariam onde sempre estiveram para serem resolvidos. Não havia mágicas ou comprimidos milagrosos que fizessem os problemas desaparecer, e desvanecer-se na névoa do sono induzido. Custou-lhe aprender, mas hoje ela sabia que a melhor forma de resolver as adversidades era levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente enfrentando todos os obstáculos que se colocassem em seu caminho.

Desejou no mais profundo de seu ser não ter que ir para o trabalho, mais não poderia ficar distante do mundo. O tempo não para, e nem espera por ninguém, e se ela não fizesse seu trabalho, ninguém o faria por ela.

Ainda suspirando tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um jeans escuro que alongava suas pernas torneadas e uma blusa azul fina de mangas e prendeu os cabelos mognos em um rabo de cavalo. Olhou-se no espelho e aprovou sua aparência, para ela estava ótima daquela forma. Não desejava a atenção exacerbada de homem algum sobre si. Estava cheia dos homens em geral, e se vestir de uma forma que atrairia atenção deles, estava fora de questão. Sem mais demoras pegou a bolsa e saiu para cozinha.

Encontrou Alice preparando o café da manhã, e assim que a irmã notou sua aproximação, se virou e sorriu para ela. Bella caminhou até Alice retribuindo o sorriso, e beijou-a na bochecha.

- Bom dia, Bella. Dormiu bem? – Bella negou com a cabeça. – eu tive mesmo a impressão de ouvi-la se movendo muito agitada na cama. Você teve outra crise?

Bella encostou-se a pia e respondeu: - Tive sim Alie. E tudo aconteceu por culpa do Mike. Ele desapareceu bem no dia em que ele teria que inspecionar os funcionários em um casamento para trezentas pessoas, e advinha?

- O que? – perguntou Alice sorrindo.

- Ele desapareceu e ninguém conseguiu encontra-lo ou falar com ele. Mas eu tenho uma boa noção da causa do desaparecimento dele.

- Eu sinto muito querida. Eu sei como é difícil para você conviver com essas crises.

- Ele também sabe – retrucou Bella. – E sabendo disso não deveria ter feito o que fez! Alie, eu não tenho controle sobre o meu corpo quando essas crises acontecem. O meu pânico é maior que minha racionalidade. E ele sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu odeio casamentos pelo mal que me fazem, e que nada nesse mundo me faria ir a outro em minha vida, mas mesma assim ele me forçou a ir. Você convive comigo, e sabe do medo irracional que tenho de tudo aquilo.

Alice pigarreou incomodada e se sentou à mesa, e Bella olhando para ela desconfiada sentou-se na cadeira em frente à sua.

Alice levantou os olhos verdes da xícara de café e a fitou preocupada.

- O que foi Alie? – perguntou desconfiada. Alice estava estranha, e Bella se sentiu incomodada perante o olhar preocupado da irmã.

- Bella... – hesitou, e respirando fundo prosseguiu, – Quando vai se libertar do passado? Quando vai esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir em frente? Já se passaram cinco anos. E você continua presa ao passado como se tudo tivesse acontecido ontem.

Isabella suspirou cansada. _Por Deu_s! De novo esse assunto, não queria brigar mais uma vez com Alice por causa do passado. Seu passado era um território proibido, e Alice não precisava habitar no inferno em que ela subsistia.

- Afinal o quanto eu signifiquei para ele, se fiquei abandonada aqui, Alice? Eu não posso me abrir para outro e deixá-lo fazer a mesma coisa. Para quem está de fora é fácil julgar, mais sou eu quem tem que conviver com as lembranças e com a dor do abandono. – Respondeu revoltada enquanto pegava o copo de suco e bebia um gole. – Sou eu que se odeia todas as vezes que me olho no espelho. E sou somente eu que me sinto fracassada e inútil todas as vezes que olho para uma noiva e sei que ela terá tudo àquilo que quis para mim.  
>Isabella conhecia a teimosia e seu orgulho latente que jamais permitiria que ele voltasse atrás em uma decisão tomada. Era ela quem vivia em um pesadelo que ele com suas inverdades causaram.<p>

Ela entendia a preocupação da irmã, mais somente quem passou pelo que passou, a entenderia. Era muito difícil esquecer a rejeição e superar a angústia que carregava em seu peito que a oprimia mesmo depois de cinco anos.

- Tem que tentar Bella. – pressionou-a Alice

- Eu não posso e não vou esquecer Alie. Isso faz parte de quem sou e do que me tornei agora.

- Eu pensei que depois da carta que recebeu dele, que você guarda em uma caixa na sua gaveta de roupas intimas, – disse em tom de confidencia e sorriu travessa para Bella. – você colocaria um ponto final nessa historia toda.

- Mas como você sabe disso Alice? – perguntou surpresa. – Eu sou tão obvia assim?

- Claro que é! Você sempre fez isso quando queria esconder algo importante de mim.

- E eu pensando que tinha te enganado durante anos. Você... – hesitou. – Você leu a carta?

- Sinto muito, mais li. Não queria te desrespeitar ou invadir sua privacidade, já que estando escondida daquela forma era uma declaração obvia de que não queria que a lessem. Mas... depois que você leu a carta, suas crises pioraram e você ficou em um estado vegetativo. E eu precisava saber o que estava escrito nela que te fez tão mal.

- Tudo bem Alie, eu te entendo. – disse compreensiva. – Eu faria a mesma coisa em seu lugar. Mas... aquela carta não faria bem a ninguém que a lesse.

Principalmente se as suspeitas que guardava em seu ser fossem de fato verdadeiras.

- Eu discordo de você – retrucou Alice. – Eu a li, e que mal fez a mim? – perguntou entristecida. – Você se esqueceu que eu também passei por esses maus bocados? Que eu estava lá e que presenciei tudo?

- Alice... – Bella tentou interromper.

- Agora não Isabella! Você precisa me ouvir. – prosseguiu Alice, ignorando a suplica velada de Bella. – Eu sei tudo o que Edward escreveu naquela carta, mais foi claro para mim, que depois que você leu a carta não queria mais tocar no assunto, e até hoje eu respeitei sua vontade. Você estava fragilizada e confusa. Mais já chega. – exaltou-se Alice. – Agora você vai ouvir o meu lado da historia daquele dia fatídico.

Isabella acenou concordando, e Alice prosseguiu. – Eu não acredito que o Edward estivesse louco quando disse que se vingaria da nossa família. Ele tem motivos ocultos, mais verdadeiros para nos odiar. Nossos pais nunca foram santos ou algo parecido, e nós duas sabemos o que sofremos em suas mãos. E também não são as melhores pessoas do mundo. Enquanto Edward mostrava não somente em teorias, mais na pratica que a amava.

Bella olhou para a irmã com uma calma enervante, algo que irritava Alice profundamente, porque Bella sempre recorria a essa técnica quando o assunto não a agradava.

Isabella não quis tocar nesse assunto no passado e não queria neste instante, mais os olhos verdes de Alice tão parecidos com os de Edward a desarmaram, somente eles tinham esse poder sobre ela.

Alice implorava com seus lindos olhos, para que se abrisse com ela, afinal nunca ouve segredos entre duas. E Bella estava preste a ceder.

Ela observou atentamente a pele perfeita e levemente bronzeada de Alice, embora pálida. O nariz arrebitado e os lábios cheios e rosados tensos. E viu as mãos bem cuidadas passarem em um claro sinal de nervosismo pelos cabelos pretos sedosos. Alice era uma mulher extremamente simples e sofisticada, e sempre fora acompanhada e admirada por uma legião de admiradores, mais o único que conseguiu roubar seu coração, foi Jasper Whitlock. Sua irmã era deslumbrante, mais seu coração era ainda mais bonito.

Isabella cedeu.

- Ele não me amava. E não acredite naquelas palavras mentirosas Alie. – e mais uma vez Bella examinou, rendida e cheia de admiração, o rosto vivo e lindo da irmã. E não entendia como Alice podia ser sua irmã se elas eram tão diferentes fisicamente. Enquanto Alice tinha cabelos negros com as asas de um condor, enquanto ela tinha cabelos mognos. Alice tinha olhos incrivelmente verdes, enquanto ela tinha olhos chocolates. Sua irmã tinha pele levemente bronzeada como um pêssego maduro, que as comparando Isabella era muito pálida, e branca como o leite. Eram tão diferentes uma da outra, como dos próprios pais. Não havia semelhança entre eles, que até já pensou que talvez não fossem seus pais de verdadeiros. Mas ignorou tais pensamentos.

Por obra do destino, Alice estava ali com ela, e era grata por isso.

– Ele pode ter motivos suficientes para querer se vingar de nossa família, mais não cabia a ele fazer o que fez comigo. Ele até pode ter dito que precisava se afastar de mim, porque não queria me fazer mal, e que eu sou a parte inocente dessa sujeira toda. Mais não espere que eu já acreditar que ele me ama, porque se ele sentisse isso mesmo por mim, ele teria revelado toda a verdade e cancelado o casamento. Entretanto, ele me deixou entrar em uma igreja lotada para me humilhar publicamente. E se ele realmente acreditou que estava se vingando do papai assim, ele foi muito mal sucedido em sua vingança. Papai ficou extremamente feliz, como o termino desse casamento mal sucedido. A única coisa que ainda acredito em tudo que aquele cretino disse, é que terei a minha oportunidade de me vingar dele. – desabafou ela.

Depois de lutar alguns momentos com seus pensamentos Alice, disse surpresa.

- Bella, agora tudo faz sentido. Deus santo! – Exclamou com expressão solene em seu rosto perfeito.

- O que faz sentido Alie? – encorajou pacientemente com um brilho divertido nos olhos chocolates.

- Pense comigo, ele estava na igreja o tempo todo. Eu o vi dentro do carro estacionado na frente da igreja quando chegamos. E pensei que ele estivesse esperando você chegar para entrar. Mas depois fiquei tão entretida com as daminhas e o seu vestido que me esqueci. Como poderia pensar que ele não entraria? Eu estava crente que ele entraria e se casaria com você. O que me preocupava de verdade era a forma estranha que Tanya e nossos pais estavam agindo. E até você percebeu que Charlie estava contente demais, e foi isso que me deixou intrigada. Um homem que depois que crescemos queria controlar até o que comíamos, não ficaria feliz em perder o controle mesmo que mínimo sobre nós, para um homem forte, astuto e arrogante como Edward.

Aquele homem pode até ser nosso pai, mais ele não vale nada.

- Bom sobre os nossos pais e até mesmo Tanya, você tem toda razão. Mais sobre o Edward, eu não posso opinar, eu não o vi lá.

Bella sabia do que seu pai era capaz, descobriu ainda criança como ele podia ser mal, e teve a confirmação dessa monstruosidade no dia de seu quase casamento. Tanya não gostava dela e provavelmente já sabia o que Edward faria. Mais sobre ele nada fazia sentindo, além disso, ela não podia adivinhar as ações dele. Ele se tornou um desconhecido para ela.

- Quando sai e pedi para que não entrasse naquela igreja, - recomeçou com delicadeza. – fui à procura de nossa mãe para pressioná-la e faze-la contar o que sabia. Mais Tanya apareceu do nada e barrou minha passagem e não me deixou entrar na igreja tentando me entreter falando coisas sem sentindo. – suspirou horrorizada. – Agora percebo que foi uma manobra daquela serpente. Ela não queria que eu encontrasse nossa mãe porque sabia que eu a faria falar, e não me queria por perto porque estava tramando com nossos pais, para que você entrasse naquela igreja. Droga Bella! Eles formaram um complô contra o seu casamento.

- Isso faz sentido Alie. – concordou, e se lembrou do sorriso vitorioso que seu pai estampava no rosto cínico quando a levava até o altar. – Eu me recordo que o nosso pai, me despejou um monte de monstruosidades para me confundir. Assim ele e as cúmplices podiam depois agir livremente, como eu estava me recompondo não prestei atenção de imediato, quando percebi já era tarde demais. Mais ele sabia o tempo todo, e sorria vitorioso enquanto me levava para o altar vazio.

- Claro que faz sentido Bella! – Respondeu revoltada, - Nosso pai estampou esse sorriso vitorioso o tempo todo. Um estranho não notaria a maldade dele, pensaria que era um pai orgulhoso levando a filha ao altar. Mais nós conhecemos a sua insensibilidade. E, além disso, Tanya me deteve o tempo exato, e só consegui passar por ela quando você já estava entrando na igreja e Edward não estava no altar.

Alice viu a expressão atormentada de sua irmã, sabia que ela estava relembrando cada detalhe novamente, mais não pararia agora que tinha começado. Ela precisa ver entre as muitas lacunas nessa historia toda.

- Eu lamento, faze-la relembrar tudo pelo que passou, mais você precisa saber Bella. É algo do seu passado que ficou sem respostas. Se Edward acusa nossa família de algo terrível, nós precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu no passado, e quem sabe assim dar fim, a essa dor que você carrega por tanto tempo.

Ela sabia que precisava ir mais a fundo, mais por cinco longos anos evitou o esse assunto, por medo de sofrer. Mal falou com Alice depois que leu a carta dele, não estava preparada para falar com ninguém sobre esse assunto. No entanto era necessário descobrir todo mistério por trás dessa vingança de Edward que só recaiu sobre ela. Era obvio que não perdoaria Edward pelo que lhe fez, mais queria saber o motivo que o fez deixa-la plantada na igreja.

- Tudo bem Alie, continue. – encorajou-a gentilmente. – Nós precisamos limpar a podridão que nos ronda.

- Quando a vi perdida e catatônica no centro da igreja, corri até você. Mais você estava tão ferida e distante que até o meu conforto era demais para você. Quando você saiu correndo, trombando com as pessoas na rua, fui atrás de você. Eu sabia que estava transtornada, e que não sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas quando a vi atravessar a rua e aquele carro vindo ao seu encontro, e você parada esperando que te matasse... Eu... eu perdi os movimentos das pernas, o meu corpo paralisou de medo, e só conseguia sentir meu coração se apertando de angustia e minha mente que me gritava **_"Ele vai matá-la_**_"._ Tentei forçar minhas pernas para que me obedecessem, mais ainda continue parada no mesmo lugar. As forcei novamente para se moverem, mais foi neste exato momento que eu o vi. Ele corria em sua direção tão pálido que pensei que ele se juntaria a você para morrer também. E quando ele a alcançou e a envolveu com seus braços protetores e a retirou dali, lembre-me de um anjo. Ele a pegou no colo com tanto cuidado e carinho que paralisei naquele momento confusa. Fiquei dividida entre o ódio que sentia por ele, pelo que lhe causou. E encantada e cheia de piedade quando vi as lagrimas que escorriam por seus olhos. Então me dei conta que ele também estava sofrendo muito pelo que teve que fazer.

Bella ficou tensa quando ouviu o relato da irmã, e sem poder conter as lagrimas de dor deslizaram por seu rosto entristecido. Mais ainda não provava que as palavras carinhosas e arrependidas que Edward escrevera-lhe eram de fato verdadeiras. E não mudava o fato de tê-la abandonado.

- Quando ele se aproximou de mim com você desmaiada em seus braços. – Continuou perdida em suas lembranças. – e em seus olhos um pedido mudo para que me deixasse leva-la para casa, não pude negar. Bella, ele entrou no carro com você nos braços e o seu motorista nos trouxe, e em todo percurso ele a chamava de "**_prinkípissa mou". _**Eu queria dizer poucas e boas para ele, mais ele um homem arrogante e altivo estava tão frágil e desesperado que desisti. Permeti que ele te levasse até o quarto e chamei um médico, você precisa de um, apesar de não estar mais desmaiada quando ele te deixou aqui, o cansaço acabou te vencendo. Ele me pediu que entregasse aquela carta a você, pois ali haveria alguns segredos que seriam revelados, mais não foi exatamente isso que lemos ali, algo que me confunde muito. Mas o que mais me intrigou, foi à forma apaixonada que ele me pediu para que cuidasse de você. Ele me disse essas exatas palavras, _"Eu não a mereço Alice, e vou sentir a falta dela a cada instante. Mais ainda não perdi a esperança de ter de volta seu amor, cuide da **"polemistí**_**_̱_****_s mou". _**_Eu sempre vou estar por perto. Sempre". _Agora se esse homem não a ama. O que é amar Isabella?

Não amava não, e não adiantava em nada chama-la de "minha princesa, ou minha guerreira", quando ambos sabiam que ele não acreditava nas palavras em que tão passionalmente pronunciara. Era sua mente culpada que agia ali, era a pena que sentia pelo coração partido dela que o consumia. E o medo que ela morresse por sua culpa que o fez agir daquela forma, afinal ele não queria carregar a morte dela em sua mente para sempre.

Emocionalmente arrasada, Bella se levantou da cadeira onde seu café ainda estava intocado. Tentava desesperadamente impedir que as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos caíssem, torturada pelas mentiras e desilusões que sofrera. Olhou para a mesa do café destruída, que nem conseguiu pensar em comer nada, era muitas coisas que perturbavam sua mente. Edward poderia estar mentindo para Alice, ele sempre foi um bom manipulador.

Não acreditava que um homem arrogante e altivo como ele escreveria uma carta como aquela. Não era próprio dele. Aquela carta recheada de mentiras não passava de meros rabiscos elegantes com o intuito de alimentar o seu inferno pessoal. Apesar de ser um homem extremamente gentil, Edward não revelava seus sentimentos facilmente. Como poderia um homem assim, escrever uma carta hilária como aquela? Edward era tão coerente e reservado em tantas coisas.

Porque agiria como um lunático, como parecia estar quando escreveu aquela carta? Para ela a explicação era obvia, não foi Edward Cullen que a escreveu.

Aquelas palavras nunca sairiam facilmente de Edward, ele não colocaria sua alma aos pés delas. Mas quem a escreveu tinha a intenção de enlouquecê-la. E Edward não podia ser ainda mais cruel, depois de tudo que fez a ela.

E Alice tinha acabado de dizer que ele revelaria alguns segredos para ela, e como Alice, ela também não leu nenhuma revelação naquela carta.

A não ser que alguém leu a carta antes, e preocupado que a verdade fosse revelada, substitui a verdadeira, pela aquela loucura em palavras.

Com um suspiro pegou a bolsa e desejando por um instante ter um pouco de paz resolveu partir imediatamente para trabalho porque só assim conseguiria esquecer por um tempo essa confusão de mentiras e segredos em sua mente.

- Eu não sei mais o que é o amor, o que sei é que preciso ir trabalhar Alice. – disse ela, numa voz calma e baixa. – Mais nós vamos descobrir porque Edward Cullen disse que ia revelar alguns segredos naquela carta, e não havia uma palavra só palavra sobre isso no que lemos. E pode ter certeza que a carta que recebemos não foi escrita por Edward. A letra era parecida, mais algo me diz que não era a letra dele. Além disso, era muito emotiva para ter sido escrita por ele. – Alice concordou com a cabeça.

- Alguém trocou as cartas Bella, porque não queria que descobríssemos a verdade que nela continha.

- Mais queria enraizar em mim a vingança. – disse ela pensativa. - Essa pessoa quer que eu me vingue dele, Alie. – suspirou cansada. - Eu vou fazer isso, por minhas próprias razões. A vida dele será o verdadeiro inferno acredite! E assim ele terá motivos para querer tanto se vingar de mim.

Descobrir a verdade e ter o confronto que tanto queria com Edward Cullen era o que a mantinha viva por cinco anos, e disso não abriria mão jamais.

Tentou esquecer e colocar uma pedra em cima de tudo, mais havia sempre uma coisa que a fazia se lembrar dele. E sabendo o quando inútil era lutar contra maré, se deixara levar.

Mas descobrir as mentiras e o envolvimento de Tanya com seus pais, e até onde Edward era inocente, e quais eram os segredos que tanto seus pais e Edward escondiam, era em parte, por um fim em todo seu tormento. Uma parte de si encontraria paz, mais ainda restaria a parte ofendido pelo descaso dele, e jurou para si mesma Edward Cullen não teria um só segundo de paz, ele a rejeitou como mulher, e cabia a ela responder a altura.

Poderia até aceitar ódio de Edward pela sua família, sua vingança. Mais nunca aceitaria seu abandono e rejeição. Ele feriu sua alto estima quando a rejeitou fisicamente e sexualmente, dizendo em seu tom sedutor que deveriam esperar a noite de núpcias para consumarem o amor que só ela nutria por ele, e que o maldito tão descaradamente a iludia. Ele mentira para ela da forma mais vil, enganando-a e a rejeitando publicamente e intimamente. E agora se tornara essa virgem amarga e desiludida.

Mais essa fora a ultima vez que Edward Cullen a enganou.

- Bella... – Isabella já deixava a cozinha quando Alice a chamou. E ainda mais atormentada se voltou para Alice, e esperou que ela continuasse a falar. – Jasper vem jantar aqui conosco hoje, não será um incomodo para você?

- Não! Eu vou adorar cozinhar para vocês. – sorriu sincera. – Comida grega?

- Sim, como o bom grego que ele é, se sentirá lisonjeado se você preparar a algo de sua terra natal.

- Ótimo! Vou pensando no que preparar.

- E Bella...

- Diga Alie!

- Eu estou nisso com você. Nós vamos limpar essa sujeira que é bem maior do que pensávamos.

Isabella assentiu e deixou a cozinha com Alice perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso Mike! – Perplexa Isabella examinou mais uma vez o rosto quase infantil de Mike Newton. – Você não pensou em mim?

Quando Mike abaixou seus risonhos olhos azuis, para mesa onde estava sentado em seu escritório, Isabella não acreditou nem só por um segundo em seu embaraço.

- Sinto muito Bella. Mais você tem quer ser sempre tão problemática? – perguntou tenso. – Você precisa enfrentar seus medos, eu não estarei sempre a sua disposição para esse tipo de evento.

Apesar de estar horrorizada e desapontada com Mike, conseguiu se manter calma e firme.

- Nunca enganei ninguém sobre esse assunto Mike. Sei que tenho uma doença, mais em hipótese alguma você tinha o direito de forjar uma situação como essa. Eu poderia ter ficado muito pior do que fiquei, como já aconteceu tantas vezes. E se o pior acontecesse?

- Não seja dramática Isabella! Você não está querendo dizer que um medo de noivas poderia te matar. Seja lógica! Você passou por um tratamento especifico!

Durante alguns segundos o silêncios os envolveu. E Mike começou, aparentemente envergonhado.

- Eu preciso de você inteiramente nessa empreitada. Mas esse seu excesso de loucura está acabando com os negócios.

- Se bem me lembro – Bella falou com a raiva mal disfarçada. – Foi você que me procurou e propôs o negocio. Foi você quem aceitou minhas limitações e o acordo entre nós. Agora não venha jogar sua responsabilidade por cima de mim, eu cozinho aqui e a parte administrativa cabe a você. – respirando fundo se decidiu. - Pois bem Mike Newton a louca aqui, está caindo fora. Eu não trabalho mais com você.

Mike cruzou passou a mão direita nervosamente pelo cabelo loiro, enfrentando uma Isabella irada disse cético.

- Eu não acredito nem um pouco nessa sua fobia de casamentos, Bella. Para mim isso é uma forma que você arranjou de todos ao seu redor sintam pena de você, porque não consegue conviver com o fato de que fracassou até para se casar.  
>- Você me enoja. Eu sinto pena de mim sim, mas por ter deixado a amizade falar mais alto que o meu bem estar. - Olhou para ele friamente e prosseguiu. - Eu poderia ter trabalhado em um restaurante porque foi para isso que estudei, mais você me enganou direitinho se fingindo de meu amigo. Eu posso não ser perfeita, mas o sem caráter aqui é você. Ou você pensa que eu não sei, porque você me quer longe daqui? Eu sei sobre Jéssica, sempre soube. Mas agora você deixou claro que não tem escrúpulo nenhum. Enquanto precisava de mim, eu servia. Agora que o Buffet é reconhecido e tem uma clientela fiel, eu serei trocada pela sua amante.<p>

Mike levantou a cabeça abruptamente, olhando-a pálido.

- Não... eu não quero que saia, Jéssica e você podem se ocupar de determinadas áreas. Você não pode fazer isso Bella! – Exclamou, levantando da mesa e se aproximando dela nervoso. - Não pode!

- Tanto posso como estou fazendo. Esse é o meu ultimo dia aqui! Eu sou louca não sou? Pois bem, tem milhares de Buffet's esperando por essa louca aqui. Mas tenha em sua mente suja, que eu quero o que me pertence.

E era verdade, tinha recebido tantas ofertas que tinha perdido as contas, mas tinha certeza absoluta que com Mike Newton não trabalhava mais. Ele a forçara a uma situação que seria impossível para ela. Ele queria que ela deixasse o Buffet para sua amante também gastrônoma ocupar seu lugar.

Mike melhor que ninguém sabia que suas crises eram verdadeiras e reais, passara pelos tratamentos recomendados, mais eles não surtiram muitos efeitos. E por recomendação medica, tentava evitar ao máximo ficar próxima a estímulos que poderia desencadear uma crise. Agora ele a chamava de louca, e ainda queria ter razão? Ele acabou de mostrar quem era de verdade.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo Bella! – implorou ele. – Ele vai me matar.

- Quem vai te matar?

- O meu conhecido que financiou o Buffet.

Sentindo uma necessidade urgente de desabafar a raiva que sentia, Bella explodiu:

- Isso já não está mais em minhas mãos! Eu nunca conheci esse homem que investiu tanto dinheiro aqui. Então cabe a você resolver seus problemas com ele. Aproveite e diga a esse bom homem, que dei tudo de mim enquanto estive trabalhando aqui. Mais que essa louca, não precisa de um tipo de sócio como você. – e respirando fundo prosseguiu, - Ainda trabalho hoje, porque essas festas e coquetéis foram agendados por mim. Mais amanhã, no entanto, desejo-lhe boa sorte na contratação de sua amante casada.

E sem dizer mais uma palavra saiu deixando Mike perplexo e nervoso, em seu escritório. Duvidava da suposta preocupação de Mike com esse homem, mais se ele podia ser tão falso com ela durante anos, saberia enredar direitinho o seu amigo financiador. Ele era um perito nessa área.

Eram exatamente quatro da tarde quando terminou de preparar a salão do hotel London, para o coquetel.

Isabella arrumou a mesa com os "mezédes", petiscos gregos. Com pão sírio com patê de berinjela, coalhada com pepino e alho. Bolinhos de carne, queijo grelhado, e charutinhos de folha de uva.

Isabella sempre se interessou pela culinária grega, tanto que quando conheceu Edward, trabalhava no restaurante Hélios, onde o dono e chefe Eleazar, era amigo de Edward por longo anos. E fora ele com toda paciência que a ensinara a cozinhar e amar a culinária grega.

Eleazar era um típico grego, atraente, bronzeado e muito sedutor, que com suas palavras amáveis em grego enfeitiçava todos os seus clientes. E conquistava cada novo cliente atiçando o paladar deles com seus maravilhosos pratos. E foi com ele que aprendeu falar um pouco de grego.

E também ele com toda paciência e dedicação a ensinará cozinhar e amar a culinária grega.

Uma das culinárias mais saudáveis, saborosas e perfumadas do mundo. Sendo composta de grãos, azeite, legumes, vegetais, especiarias, iogurte e mel. É elaborada com doces e salgados deliciosos, e nas maiorias dos pratos sempre encontraremos nozes e gergelim. E o sabor doce do gergelim dá um sabor inebriante ao prato. Além prevenir doenças e fazer muito bem a sua saúde em geral.

Isabella estava terminando de arrumar a mesa de petiscos, quando Ângela Ota se aproximou dela com passos vacilantes e com um olhar apreensivo. Vestida de branco e com os cabelos negros presos em um coque perfeito, Ângela lhe parecia ainda mais bonita.

- Algo errado Ângela? – Perguntou conferindo a mesa de vidro cuidadosamente decorada. - Algo não esta saindo como o previsto?  
>- Esta tudo perfeitamente bem Bella.<br>- As bandejas com pasteizinhos de queijo e berinjela já estão preparadas? - certificou-se ela.  
>- Estão preparadas, - afirmou Ângela. - Os garçons só estão esperando sua confirmação para começarem a servir.<br>- E as bebidas?  
>- Ben esta encarregado delas, e me garantiu que estão geladas e prontas para serem servidas.<br>- Ótimo. Seu marido é muito dedicado em tudo que faz, e você também Ângela, por isso é o meu braço direito.  
>Sorriu para Ângela que ruborizou e desviou o olhar encabulada. Isabella sorriu de lado e voltou seu olhar para os lindos copos de leite que decoravam a mesa. Era tão absurdo pensar que não trabalharia com essas pessoas que tanto amava. Conheceu Ângela assim que iniciou seu trabalho no Buffet com Mike, que acreditou ser seu amigo, mais que na realidade só a usou para alavancar o Buffet, mais agora que Buffet estava em sua boa fase não precisava mais dela.<br>E ainda teve a cara lavada de jogar em sua cara, que não podia tolerar suas crises de fobia.  
>O descaramento de Mike Newton era como um golpe em seu estômago que enojava. Suas crises nunca atrapalharam no funcionamento do Buffet, ela jamais teve uma crise antes, porque eles tinham um contrato em que ela jamais trabalharia no local do evento, mais a comida sempre tinha sido encargo dela.<p>

Não suspeitou de nada de início, mas depois de ontem, quando Mike forçou aquela situação para ela ter que cobrir seu lugar, sabia que ele queria se ver livre dela e não ter que dividir o lucro de tudo com a sócia.  
>Agora que a venda em seus olhos fora arrancada conhecia muito bem o egocêntrico Mike, e não havia dúvida que assim que ela saísse por uma porta, Jéssica Stanley, sua amante entraria por outra. Sua doença era só um pretexto para vê-la pelas costas. Ela acreditou em uma amizade que nunca existiu, e se pudesse jamais teria caído nas mentiras dele.<p>

Há cinco anos atrás estava tão frágil e passando por um tratamento que afetava suas emoções e desmotivada pelo abandono de Edward que não perdeu tempo pensando quando Mike a convidou para essa parceria, aceito de cara. Naquele momento de sua vida ela precisava de novos desafios. Conhecer pessoas novas e ter uma válvula de escape, como sugeriu sua psiquiatra. Ela também havia dito que precisava enfrentar seus medos de frente e ocupar sua mente. Porque sua fobia foi desenvolvida pelo forte trauma que sofrerá.  
>E Isabella estava com tudo isso na cabeça quando aceitou se juntar a Mike. E o que mais a revoltava era a falsidade dele, porque ele sabia qual eram suas limitações e as aceitou mesmo assim, e agora cinco anos depois a ferira pelas costas, a eliminado para que Jéssica ocupasse seu lugar. Já havia escutado um burburinho entre os seus colegas de trabalho que Mike estava tramando algo para colocar a amante no Buffet, mais ela não deu atenção, não gostava de fofoca, e não podia acreditar e algo desse tipo, já que Jéssica era uma mulher casada, mas agora olhando friamente tudo fazia sentido.<br>Bella olhou para Ângela ainda parada ao seu lado e suspirou agora cabia a ela recomeçar de novo e procurar um emprego longe de casamentos. Fez o que fez por amizade, mais aprendeu uma grande lição: se tem que fazer, faça. Mas faça por você, porque será somente você que vai conviver com o que fez. Nunca mais iria se deixar influenciar por seus sentimentos, fossem quais fossem.  
>Ângela pigarou, e Isabella olhou para os copos de leite tão lindos no vazo de cristal. Já fazia uma boa idéia do que Ângela queria falar.<br>- Esses copos dele leite são magníficos. Você não acha Ângela?  
>Ângela concordou com a cabeça.<br>- Pena que não vão durar para sempre. - prosseguiu Bella amarga.  
>Ângela olhou para Isabella examinou os traços exuberantes da amiga, e ficou revoltada. Mike não podia ter descido de forma tão baixo a ponto de trair a pessoa que carregou tudo nas costas para fazer as vontades daquela vagabunda da amante dele.<br>Ângela presenciou cada minuto em que essa pobre moça trabalhou por cinco pessoas, pálida e triste, mais que cozinhava com o prazer, como se cozinhar fosse o único prazer que tinha na vida. E sua comida era perfeita.

Ela perdeu as contas de todas as vezes que Bella passou a madrugada toda trabalhando. E não entendia como uma moça tão jovem e bela como Isabella, acabava com sua vida, enquanto Mike ficava na moleza tramando contra ela.  
>- Raramente a vida é justa, Bella. - Disse Ângela. - Mais na maioria das vezes é melhor assim. Nada tem que durar para sempre, principalmente quando nos causam tanto mal.<br>- Você disse tudo que eu precisava ouvir Ângela. Obrigada.  
>- Por nada... Bella... – hesitou – Sobre o seu rompimento com Mike é mesmo verdade?<br>- Sim. Eu não trabalho mais nesse Buffet, hoje é meu ultimo dia aqui.

- Eu lamento muito Bella.

- Não lamente querida. – Bella deu uma palmadinha em suas costas. – Eu estou me sentindo livre! Pelos menos não correrei o perigo de comparecer a outro casamento em minha vida.

- Isso é bom. – Ângela sorriu de lado, e olhou a mesa de vidro impecavelmente decorada com copos de leite e com as bandejas de petiscos gregos com admiração. – Essa mesa está maravilhosa Bella, os clientes vão sentir sua falta. Jéssica nunca será capaz de fazer algo tão simples e tão belo.

- Mike quis assim. Ele não sabichão, então deixa ele se virar, Ângela. – disse Bella com pouco caso

- Eu que não vou me meter, - Ângela sorriu.

- Eu não ficar até o final, tenho um jantar com meu cunhado hoje. Tome conta de tudo Ângela. Confio em você para isso, e se precisar de algo é só me ligar.

Ângela acenou concordando.

- E Ângela comece a servir as bebidas e os petiscos assim as que os convidados começarem a chegar. Hoje foi um dia longo e exausto para nós. Entretanto esse é o ultimo evento do dia para vocês. Enquanto que para mim tenho um jantar grego para preparar, e minha irmã é a mais exigente dos meus clientes. – sorriu Bella. – Preciso ir Ângela.

Despediu-se de Ângela e deixou o salão de festas com o coração na boca, já estava apreensiva pela conversa que teve hoje de manhã com Alice, e a proximidade desse jantar com Jasper não lhe parecia nada agradável, mesmo gostando muito de Jasper. Algo em ser lhe prevenia que o dia ainda reserva-lhe coisas desagradáveis, e esse jantar era uma delas. Afinal o dia todo tinha sido um inferno, e o dia ainda não estava no seu fim. Algo aconteceria, mais o que? Só podia esperar para ver.

* * *

><p><em>Essa história ainda tem muito pano pra água, meninas!<em>

_A Bella está tão enraizada no passado que o seu presente fico __insosso._

_Bom, a Bella não acredita que a carta foi escrita pelo Edward! Se não foi ele, quem foi então? E porque faria?_

_Hum, muito mistérios para se desvendar!_

_O passado da Bella está cheio de mentiras e segredos!_

_Vamos torcer a para nossa menina reencontrar logo o Edward! Esse homem, que nem ela mesmo sabe quem é de verdade._

_Então flores... Até mais__! Bom inicio de Semana para vocês!_

_Que Deus abençõe nossas famílias e nossas vidas e derrame o seu amor sobre nós, nesse começo de semana que se inicia! !_

_Assim que eu terminar de escrever, e minha querida amiga Charlotte betar, eu posto!_

**_Até logo! Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooosss_**

**_Obs: _**

**_Charlotte, amiga! Obrigada pelas dicas, você é demais!_**


	4. Chapter 4

__Booooa Noite Meus Amores... _Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! U.U_

_Antes de tudo, gostaria de explicar porque não postei antes! Eu consegui uma bolsa do Prouni integral, e foi uma correria só para levantar os documentos, e depois para ajudar comecei na faculdade com duas semanas de atraso! Quase fiquei louca! Mas agora aqui estou! _

_Bom, Nesse capítulo nossa Bella vai ter um reencontro nada fácil! _

__Então... Preparadas? Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬__

Quando Isabella abriu a porta do apartamento que dividia com Alice, já passavam das cinco e meia da tarde. Sem demora se encaminhou para cozinha, precisava preparar tudo a tempo para o jantar com Jasper. Durante todo o dia pensou no que prepararia para o jantar e depois de recusar mentalmente cada receita que sua mente lhe oferecia, optou por fazer um prato típico da Grécia. **_Moussaka_**_, pode se dizer que é uma lasanha de berinjela, _queera normalmente feito com cordeiro e berinjela. Decidiu, porém, introduzir uma alteração que faria do prato algo mais saboroso e infinitamente mais prático. Substituiu a carne de cordeiro por carne moída temperada com canela, conferindo ao prato um toque especial e personalizado.

Era um prato receitademorada e que necessitava de toda a sua atenção. E sem perder tempo, Bella lavou as mãos e começou a descascar as berinjelas, logo depois as cortou no as cortou os dois lados com azeite, e as posicionou em uma forma sobre o papel alumínio. Temperou com sal e pimenta, e logo em seguida cobriu a forma com as berinjelas com outra folha de papel alumínio.

E foi nessa atividade frenética que Alice a encontrou quando chegou em casa do salão.  
>Bella estava tão atarefada e concentrada que não percebeu a presença da irmã. Alice observou o rosto delicado da irmã com preocupação. Isabella estava abatida e chateada. Alice não pode evitar que a culpa a assolasse por fazer a irmã cozinhar, depois do dia exaustivo que teve no Buffet. Mas era impossível resistir aos saborosos pratos preparados por ela. Isabella era talentosa demais e tinha um dom nato para cozinhar.<br>Aproximou-se da pia onde Bella temperava a carne silenciosamente e sorriu quando sentiu o cheiro da canela.  
>- Se o gosto for tão bom quanto o cheiro, você vai ter que dobrar a receita.<br>- Quer me matar Alice? - disse Bella sobressaltada. - Não chegue assim sem avisar, ou ao menos fazer um barulho para anunciar sua presença.  
>- Eu fiz tanto silêncio quando cheguei, que posso até virar um fantasma e sair por ai assustando as pessoas. - disse irônica.- Maninha... você precisa de um médico, porque eu fiz tanto barulho com a queda da minha bolsa quando entrei por aquela porta, que posso garantir que o prédio todo ouviu. Mas você estava concentrada demais para prestar atenção ou ouvir alguma coisa.<p>

Isabella ignorou a ironia.  
>- Alie, você não me disse a que horas exatamente será esse jantar e quantas pessoas vão participar.<br>- Sinto muito Bella. - Lamentou-se Alice e suspirou cansada. - Mas eu estou com tantas coisas na cabeça que me sinto um pouco perdida. Eu esqueci mesmo de mencionar. O jantar será às vinte horas, e contará apenas com a participação de Jasper e a madrinha dele, que, aliás, ele deseja tanto que eu conheça. Bella sorriu de lado e Alice notando a louça suja pôs-se a lavar.  
>Bella que ainda preparava o pranto principal, ficou sem jeito ao falar do ocorrido no buffet, mas tinha que contar para sua irmã mesmo que isso a entristecesse.<p>

- Alie... – hesitou, e Alice parou de lavar a louça suja quando notou a hesitação no tom de voz de Bella. – Eu deixei o Buffet. – disse tudo de uma vez.

- Já era hora Bella! – aprovou a Alice com um sorriso. – Já está mais do que na hora de você abrir seu negocio próprio. Mike Newton explorou você demais nesses últimos cinco anos.

Isabella se surpreendeu com a aprovação de Alice, não pensou nem por um segundo que ela aceitaria sua decisão. Apesar de tudo, Isabella amava cozinhar e trabalhar com pessoas tão capacitadas e talentosas, não foi nenhum suplício, mas uma experiência que levaria para toda a vida. Mike que era a banda podre de tudo.

- O que Mike fez para fazê-la quebrar o contrato? – perguntou Alice já desconfiando da resposta.

- Além de querer a amante no meu lugar? – perguntou cinicamente Bella. – Ele me chamou de louca, Alie. Disse que minha fobia é só uma desculpa para me fazer de vítima e para que todos fiquem com pena de mim.

- Eu sabia! Eu preciso ir até esse Buffet e quebrar a cara daquele safado! – disse Alice alterada. – Como ele foi capaz de dizer uma asneira dessa, depois de acompanhar cada médico, terapia e medicamento novo que você recorreu à procura de cura?

- Eu sei. Mas minha doença não tem nada haver com a decisão dele. Ele queria Jéssica no meu lugar, para ter a amante mais próxima dele e conseguiu.

- Não há como contestar isso. Só desejo que ele perca aquele Buffet. É o mínimo que ele merece. É exatamente isso que vai acontecer quando os fregueses experimentarem as gororobas preparadas por Jéssica. – profetizou Alice.

- Não seja tão má Alie. – repreendeu Bella com má vontade. – Mike terá o que merece por ser egoísta. O tempo sempre se encarrega de trazer nossas sentenças. E o martírio dele será Jéssica.

Alice concordou, mas não deixou de lado a idéia de fazer uma visitinha ao crápula do Newton.

Alice voltou a lavar a louça, e Bella continuou preparando os pratos para o jantar até notar certo nervosismo nos movimentos de Alice. Isabella até tinha notado antes a maneira estranha que a irmã vinha agindo, mas estava envolvida demais em seus próprios problemas e não deu atenção.  
>- Alice, você está estranha. Precisa me dizer alguma coisa e está com medo? – Perguntou Bella preocupada. Alice sempre agia assim quando estava com medo de falar algo para ela.<br>Bella olhou para irmã e confirmou sua suspeita. Alice estava escondendo alguma coisa importante dela.

- Bella... - começou Alice hesitante. - Nunca ouve segredo entre nós, sempre fomos unidas. E não será agora que vou começar a esconder fatos importantes de você.  
>Bella observou a expressão culpada de Alice e não entendeu absolutamente nada. Alice era sua irmã e a amava muito, entre elas havia confiança que era o ponto chave de todo relacionamento. Não existia razão alguma para os segredos arruinarem essa união.<br>- Seja mais direta Alice. - pediu Bella. - Essa hesitação não combina com você. E, além disso, eu não estou entendendo nada.  
>Alice parou de lavar a louça suja e encostou-se a pia. Como os olhos cravados no piso da cozinha, disse.<br>- É complicado Bella. - disse Alice com a voz levemente rouca. – Você se lembra quando nosso pai aplicava aqueles castigos perversos contra nós, e sempre encontrávamos uma forma de ficarmos juntas? - Bella acenou concordando. - Eu sempre vou encontrar uma forma de estarmos juntas.  
>Bella estava mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio agora. Alice estava incomodada com alguma coisa, ou jamais tocaria nas atrocidades que seu pai praticara com elas durante a infância. Enquanto Alice sofria agressões físicas. Isabella era trancada em um maldito porão escuro e sujo. Sem água ou comida.<p>

Seu pai as punia por coisas banais como brincar em seu escritório, ou até mesmo rir. E não admitia a _desobediência_delas por motivo algum. E quando se tornaram adolescentes, elas não aceitaram que depois de uma infância infeliz e regada com maus tratos, seu pai se achasse no direito de comandar suas vidas desde suas roupas até a quantidade de comida que ingeriam.

Aquele homem acabou com cada gota de coragem que existia em seu ser ao prendê-la tantas vezes que não podia enumerar com exatidão. Quantas vezes ela ouviu a chuva cair sobre o telhado da casa vazia, enquanto estava trancada em um lugar sujo e escuro?

Foram tantas as vezes que desejou chorar algumas lágrimas, e apenas deixar que elas saíssem. Mas, tinha medo de chorar, mesmo com a tristeza a sufocando. Porque seu pai a puniria severamente se a ouvisse chorar. Fraqueza para ele era inaceitável.

Ele nunca fora um pai propriamente dito, ele não sabia amar. Charlie Swan era um ditador que se fortalecia, maltratando as próprias filhas. E ela sentia nojo do homem que chamara de pai por tantos anos. Aprendeu cedo demais que fingir que estava bem, e forçar um sorriso era a única forma de permanecer sã. Mas não pode impedir que as sequelas e cicatrizes do que viveu quando ainda tinha seis anos, não interferissem em seu presente. Mesmo se sentindo incomodada com isso tudo disse a irmã.

- Porque relembrar justamente hoje do passado Alice? Esse tipo de coisa se deixa enterrado lá.

- Eu só preciso ter a certeza que você vai me entender! – disse Alice exaltada. – Eu não quero que você pense por um segundo sequer, que vou abandoná-la como Edward fez.

Isabella observou a expressão nervosa da irmã, e entendeu o nervosismo dela. Alice ia se casar. Era isso! Por isso ela estava tão nervosa e preocupada. Ela estava como medo de que o passado traumático que Bella viveu, interferisse em suas emoções e a cegassem. Mas Bella sabia que não havia culpado maior do que aquele que a traiu. E não seria justo interferir na vida da irmã, porque o seu casamento não aconteceu. Edward era o culpado, e somente ele tinha que pagar pelo inferno que foi sua vida nesses cinco anos.

Vinham tentando há muito tempo descobrir qual era o seu lugar, mas em sua mente estreita não havia espaço para qualquer pensamento que ousasse pensar diferente da vingança que a corroía. Mas ela sabia que era forte o suficiente para vencer a guerra. E não teria medo de fazer valer sua compensação. Colocaria para fora todas as palavras que guardou em seu coração e que deixou de falar porque doía pensar em estar tão próximo dele. Só que não viveria mais com esse arrependimento.

Nãodesmoronaria mais sem ele, porque tudo o que ele fez e faz, não faz o mínimo sentido nela.

Isabella se aproximou de Alice e tomou suas mãos entre as suas. Alice olhou em seus olhos e sorriu aliviada.

- Case-se com ele. E seja muito feliz! – pediu Bella. – Eu sempre precisarei de você! Nós somos irmãos! Mas não desejo de forma alguma que você pare a sua vida por minha causa. Está na hora de você ter uma vida aparte da minha. Sem preocupações e compromissos comigo. Eu estarei aqui para você sempre e sei que você também estará disponível para mim. Só não pare de viver a sua vida, para viver comigo uma vida confusa e cheia de dor. Isso nunca fará bem a você, Alie. Você sempre sorri, mas os seus olhos revelam a sua tristeza, e sei que eu sou a causadora dessa tristeza. Está na hora de você viver à margem de mim. Faça isso e eu prometo estar lá como uma madrinha perfeita!

Alice assentiu com lágrimas inundando os olhos verdes.

- Eu sei que nesse peito ainda bate um coração ansioso por amar. - disse Alice pousando a mão no peito, do lado esquerdo, de Bella. - e sei também que apesar da dor que te atormenta, você deseja um amor para recomeçar.  
>Isabella não teve resposta para a constatação de Alice. Estava cansada de carregar tudo nos ombros. Como poderia esquecer se o passado a atingia como ondas imensas? Pensou desesperada. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia esquecer e não entendia porque sua mente insistia tanto em fazê-la lembrar. E nem o que havia em Edward Cullen que nem mesmo o tempo conseguia apagar o que sentia por ele abaixo da camada do ódio. Era como se seu coração e sua mente brigassem o tempo todo. Havia uma metade nela, a parte racional implorando para por um fim e acabar de uma vez com as lembranças amargas e com tudo o resto. No entanto, a outra metade, a emocional era só saudade, de uma história que não aconteceu e que não teve um fim. Mas que o desejava por perto com loucura mesmo sabendo a dor e angústia que ele representava.<p>

- Eu tive muitos sonhos grandes, e encontrei um coração frio que sabia como sorrir e enganar. Pensamentos nele mantiveram-me provocando e acalentando um sentimento que eu nunca superei, apesar de toda e qualquer parte de mim que tentou. Eu só encontrarei paz e até pensarei em um novo amor, quando eu resolver cada mínimo detalhe com Edward Cullen. Ele me deve isso Alice.

Alice assentiu e as duas voltaram para suas respectivas atividades.

Isabella resistia à vontade de partir a cara de Tanya em duas, há exatamente duas horas estava aturando seus risinhos falsos e debochados. E o olhar vitorioso que dirigia a ela a cada minuto, fazia com que Isabella se remexesse desconfortável na cadeira. Sem contar o clima pesado que tinha se instalado quando ela tocou no nome de Edward e a Alice prevendo um desastre mudou de assunto. Isabella daria tudo para arrancar cada fio de cabelo desbotado dela. Nunca foi dada a instintos assassinos, mas nunca quis tanto acabar com a vida de um ser como gostaria de dar cabo da vida de Tanya.

Tanya gostava de ter uma carta na manga, e usou-a nesse jantar. Alice e Bella estavam preparadas para jantar, só faltavam os convidados. A Campainha tocou e Alice correu toda feliz até a porta em seu vestido esmeralda que realçava os contornos do belo corpo.

Isabella observou Jasper olhar extasiado para Alice, para seguidamente colar os seus lábios aos dela com entusiasmo. O beijo cessou, e só então ele deu passagem para uma exuberante loira vestida de estava tão entretida com o vestido justo da loira, que não deixava nada para a imaginação, que não notou a reação de Alice.

Somente quando era tarde demais, Bella percebeu que estava frente a frente com a tia do homem que destruiu sua vida. A paralisia que Bella sentiu em seus membros, foi real e torturante demais. Bella soube ali que o destino podia ser muito cruel.  
>A mulher sentia prazer em destruir sua paz. Isabella via tudo vermelho e a cada segundo que passava a cor ficava mais intensa. Quando estaria livre dessa maldita família Cullen? Por Deus, nunca teria paz? Já não bastava o seu coração cheio de feridas que sangravam a cada dez de Maio? E as suas recordações que estavam povoadas pelas lembranças constantes de Edward? Parecia que não! Tinha a impressão de que tudo que sofrera ainda era pouco. Estava pagando por um crime que não cometeu.<br>Olhou para Tanya incrivelmente bonita e maldosa e se perguntou por que aquela mulher a odiava tanto. Sempre a tratou com cortesia e com o respeito que lhe correspondia. Quem tinha motivos de sobra para odiar era ela, que só recebeu desaforo desses malditos Cullen.  
>E não estava nada feliz, agora que soube da aproximação de Jasper com essa família. O que surpreendeu até mesmo Alice, que olhou apavorada para Isabella quando Jasper apresentou Tanya como sua madrinha. Alice se desculpou com o olhar e agiu como uma perfeita anfritã, enquanto Isabella amaldiçoava o dia em que nasceu e agia da melhor maneira possível dadas as circunstâncias.<br>E pelos vistos nem Jasper sabia que Isabella era a noiva que Edward abandonou. Como ele mesmo explicara não era íntimo de Edward e não sabia quase nada de sua vida particular. O único elo que unia Jasper e Edward era a mesma Tanya que sorria sincera para Alice e olhava com escárnio para Isabella.

- Já parou de chorar pelo meu sobrinho? - perguntou Tanya gotejando veneno em cada palavra.  
>- Uma hora as lágrimas secam. - disse pausadamente. - E também não preciso sangrar por quem não merece.<br>E Isabella sabia que tinha se acostumado com a dor. No processo para esquecê-lo descobriu que tinha se perdido, e que não conseguia dormir sem que as lembranças viessem atormentá-la. Tinha permitido que sua vida se acabasse e desmoronassem todos seus sonhos de amor.  
>- Quem não merece meu sobrinho é você. - atacou Tanya.<br>- Isso já é demais! - se irritou Bella com o ataque desnecessário de Tanya. - Não mereci a crueldade de seu adorado sobrinho. Onde foi que eu errei para ter que aturar desaforos? - perguntou olhando para o céu indignada.  
>- Queridinha, se você não sabe jogar, porque tenta?<br>- Eu não consigo jogar com inescrupulosos. E porque tentaria se posso me sujar no processo?

Mas isso já foi longe demais, pensou revoltada.

Não toleraria mais desaforo em sua própria casa. Prometeu a si mesma, que jamais se deixaria humilhar pelos Cullen de novo. Levantou-se da mesa ignorando a cadeira que caiu dado a brusquidão com que se levantou. E olhando diretamente para Tanya disse:  
>- Já basta Tanya! Você me afronta dentro da minha própria casa. Eu exijo saber o motivo do seu ódio contra mim.<br>Tanya também se levantou e sorriu cinicamente.  
>- O tempo realmente nos reserva desagradáveis surpresas. O que temos aqui? A sem sal criou coragem? Pois fique sabendo que essa súbita mudança é tão patética quanto a sua histeria no passado.<br>- Madrinha... - chamou Jasper horrorizando com a cena que presenciava.  
>- Não interfira Jasper, elas precisam colocar os pontos nos "is". - interrompeu Alice se segurando para não expulsar Tanya de sua casa, mas pensou em Bella. Era a primeira vez que via sua irmã reagir a algo depois do trágico casamento.<p>

Alice pegou na mão de Jasper e saíram sem que Tanya e Isabella dessem conta. Alice sabia que esse confronto não seria agradável para Isabella, por que já estava mais do que na hora de Bella começar a lutar suas próprias batalhas.  
>- Eu posso ser a sem sal, mas não nutro sentimentos proibidos pelo meu sobrinho. – retrucou Bella.<p>

Isabella disse o que estava entalado a cinco anos em sua garganta. Sempre desconfiou dessa dedicação descabida dela por Edward, e o ódio sem motivos de Tanya por ela era um indicativo. Nunca fez nada para ser vítima de tanto ódio.  
>Tanya empalideceu como se Isabella a tivesse atingido no estômago.<br>- Como se atreve? - disse Tanya sem fôlego. - Edward Cullen é como o filho que nunca tive. Ele é filho do meu irmão muito amado. Como tem a coragem de insinuar isso?  
>Isabella desviou o olhar de Tanya para olhar para os lugares antes ocupados por Alice e Jasper, e esperando receber um olhar indignado de Alice, saltou o ar que prendeu quando notou que os lugares estavam vazios.<br>Tanya também olhava para os lugares aliviada, por Jasper não ter ouvido as acusações de Isabella.  
>Isabella voltou seu olhar para o rosto ainda jovem de Tanya, e sentiu o seu coração se encolher. Algo dentro de seu ser a acusava agora que tinha dito algo que carregou por anos. A surpresa e o choque estampado em seus olhos castanhos foram tão verdadeiros que Isabella se sentiu mal. Entretanto, Tanya sempre tratou Edward com uma adoração exagerada, que não pode simplesmente ignorar e deixar de criar teorias mesmo que errôneas.<br>- Não se atreva a se desculpar Isabella. – repreendeu-a Tanya quando notou a expressão culpada de Isabella. - Assuma a postura que estava desempenhando tão bem.  
>- Você é odiosa! - disse engolindo em seco o pedido de desculpa. - Você não merece respeito nenhum. E muito menos consideração da minha parte. Eu nunca fiz nada para você e, no entanto, sinto seu ódio me perfurando como uma faca de sete gumes.<br>- Você mereceu o meu ódio no primeiro instante em que a vi. E não me olhe indignada queridinha. Você me causa de amar meu sobrinho com homem, mas mesmo não lhe devendo explicações, direi. Eu amo Edward sim, mas como o filho que nunca terei. Ele apareceu na minha vida no momento em que mais precisava dele. E tenho dito, ele não é homem para você. Conheço-o bem melhor que você, Isabella. E sei que esse casamento maluco que você tanto desejou nunca daria certo.

- E então, você julgou-me e sentenciou-me com base em seu amplo conhecimento? - perguntou cínica. - Edward me escolheu e garanto que não foi com base em seus amplos conhecimentos sobre mim que pensávamos, quando estávamos juntos planejando o nosso futuro juntos.  
>- Pois bem, onde está Edward agora? Escondido no seu armário? - perguntou cruel. - Por que diferentemente de você, ele sempre esteve ao meu lado.<br>Isabella recuou um passo para trás tentando se recompor da dor violenta, que estas palavras cruéis provocaram em seu coração.

Tanya tinha razão, Edward não amava. Onde ele estava agora? Com Tanya! E isso provocava uma dor e uma raiva tão violenta dentro dela, que não conseguia nem respirar direito.  
>- Se não esta pronta para agir como gente grande, fique em seu mundo de fantasias onde haja fobias de casamento.<br>- Entre todas as pessoas que odeio, você é a que teria o maior prazer de eliminar da face da terra. Como uma mulher que diz amar tanto o sobrinho pode odiar tanto uma pessoa que o seu único crime foi amar demais o mesmo.  
>Algo faiscou nos olhos chocolates de Bella que a enfrentou com mais afinco.<p>

- Você me surpreende Tanya. – fitou Tanya com pena - Você não saberia o que é amar, mesmo que essa pedra que chama de coração, fosse de carne e batesse como um coração de verdade. Ninguém ama o cinismo e a crueldade, nem mesmo seu querido sobrinho que tanto mal pode causar. Você é seca! Como uma árvore que nunca dará frutos.  
>- Cale a boca maldita! - gritou Tanya se aproximando perigosamente de Isabella.<br>- Venha até aqui calar, Tia Tanya. - disse Isabella enlouquecida, sem se dar conta do perigo que corria. - Você vive o sonho dos outros porque não conseguiu realizar os seus. E destrói a felicidade alheia, porque por baixo desse verniz todo, existe uma mulher infeliz e frustrada.  
>Tanya se aproximou tão rápido dela que quando Isabella notou, Tanya a agarrava pelos ombros com tanta força que Isabella podia jurar que não havia mais ossos nesta parte do seu corpo.<br>- Você merece sofrer Isabella Swan. - cuspiu seu nome como se pronunciá-lo fosse uma ofensa. - E terei o prazer de me encarregar disso. Eu direi toda a verdade por trás do seu casamento arruinado.

Isabella desvencilhou-se de Tanya, que sorriu maldosamente quando Isabella massageou o lugar onde as mãos de Tanya a prenderam com garras de ferro.

Tanya notou com pesar que mesmo passado cinco anos, Isabella ainda continuava bela, e esse ar inocente e triste realçava a beleza plácida do rosto jovem sem macula. Isabella parecia quase infantil e vulnerável com aquele vestido preto que mesmo realçando as curvas perfeitas, destacava mais ainda a beleza jovem da moça. Havia algo em Isabella que avivava o instinto de proteção em qualquer um que olhasse aqueles olhos tão cristalinos e expressivos. E foi exatamente isso que conquistou e demoveu Edward dos seus planos perversos contra Isabella. E também foi exatamente isso que fez Tanya odiá-la tanto.

- Edward não iria te abandonar na igreja, quem ficaria plantada era minha afilhada Lauren. – Tanya fitou os olhos castanhos de Bella e notou a dor e mágoa se infiltrarem neles, e sorriu vitoriosa. Conseguiu destruir a coragem repentina de Isabella. - A minha Lauren não perdeu a esperança, e no fim teve o que sempre desejou. Edward ia prosseguir com o plano original e a minha Lauren ia sofrer tanto. Eu não poderia permitir que você destruísse a felicidade dela.

- Edward se casou com Lauren? – Isabella perguntou com resistência, mas podia jurar que seu coração falhou uma batida.

- Sim, ele se casou.

Isabella se sentou em uma cadeira sem reação. Edward tinha duas noivas? Para quê? Duas opções? Tudo para ele não passava de um jogo. Ele só gostava da perseguição, de provocar dor. Ele não gostava realmente dela.

Até quando iria descobrir coisas tão graves a respeito de um passado que insiste em ser presente?

Maldito Cullen! Dizia que me amava e estava noivo de outra! Ela tinha dado tudo, mas isso não foi suficiente para ele. Edward a enganou desde o princípio.

Tanya observou a reação de Isabella e esperou a histeria, mas nada aconteceu. Isabella olhava para o chão, como se tivesse petrificada. A única a mostra de que estava viva, era a movimentação do peito que subia e descia normalmente. Tanya invejou o controle que ela estava tendo sobre si. E tinha que concordar mesmo com Charlie, Isabella era mais forte do que todos pensavam. Tanya observou Isabella levantar vagarosamente a cabeça e olhar para ela. Os olhos chocolates de Bella estavam escuros, e neles refletiam a dor que ela sentia. Mas o que paralisou Tanya foi uma única lágrima que escorreu lentamente pelo rosto abatido de Bella. Tanya sabia que aquela lágrima provoca mais dor, do que a várias delas. E não pode lutar contra o aperto que sentiu em seu peito, que foi tão forte que ficou sem ar. Nenhuma mulher merecia ouvir isso, mas nenhuma mulher agiria com tanta força diante disso, como Bella agia.

- Eu tinha medo que você fosse procurá-lo por isso escrevi aquela carta. – disse Tanya com pesar.  
>- E o que fez com a verdadeira? – perguntou Bella rouca.<br>- Assim que Edward deixou o quarto para se arrumar para os casamentos - alfinetou Tanya, deixando de lado a pena que sentiu. - Eu troquei as cartas e rasguei a verdadeira. E posso garantir que você nunca a terá de volta.

- Eu imaginei isso. – concordou Bella. – Edward jamais escreveria uma carta como aquela.

- Claro que não! – aprovou Tanya. – Mas não posso mentir para você e dizer que sinto muito Isabella. Eu já lhe disse que você não serve para o meu sobrinho. Eu disse a ele que casar com você seria o maior erro da vida dele.

- Suponho que disse isso.

- Por isso investi tanto no casamento dele com Lauren. E garanti que depois que abandonasse você na igreja, se cassasse com Lauren o mais rápido possível.

E para se torturar Isabella perguntou:

- E quando ele se casou com Lauren?

- Bom... - Tanya hesitou. – No mesmo dia em que a abandonou. A princípio ele não iria aparecer na igreja onde você se casaria. Ele iria direto para o cartório onde Lauren e os padrinhos, o esperavam para o casamento. Fiquei com tanto medo quando vi Edward no carro parado na frente da igreja observando a movimentação de padrinhos e daminhas. Mas foi quando ele viu você que me enchi de medo, ele parecia hipnotizado. Como Edward é imprevisível acreditei que ele entraria na igreja e se casaria com você.

- Sei... – disse Bella debochada. Tentando lidar com a dor que a consumia, mas se quisesse fazer Tanya falar, tinha que lidar com o assunto como se não se importasse. Então Tanya levaria como uma afronta e falaria para machucá-la.

- Mas foi um alivio para mim, quando estava tudo preparado para sua entrada e ele ainda não tinha aparecido. Mas fiquei possessa com Edward quando ele correu atrás de você, quando você fugiu da igreja. Se você queria se matar, ele deveria ter respeitado sua decisão. Com isso ele só conseguiu se atrasar para o próprio casamento com Lauren. No entanto, garanto-lhe que se você houvesse casado com ele viveria num inferno. Não que eu me importe com os seus sentimentos. Entretanto, sentia que devia isso a sua mãe. Renée foi muito amiga da minha cunhada.

Isabella já tinha ouvido tudo que precisava para investigar as pontas soltas do seu passado. E a primeira pessoa que colocaria na parede, seria sua mãe.

Claro que depois do que ouviu queria poder fazer parte de um navio naufragado. Mas estava aqui sentindo todo o peso do mundo machucando seu coração. O que poderia fazer se o seu melhor não foi o bastante? E tudo com o que você sonha desaba? Suas intenções sempre foram as melhores, o amou com ardor, mais esse mesmo amor se foi agora. Tinha que aceitar a verdade, a vida não é justa.

Assim como ela podia amar com o todo seu coração, saberia odiar também com todo ele. Não era tarde demais para concertas as coisas, e ela não iria esperar. Ela era muito jovem quando amou, mas agora com vinte e seis anos, era mais forte como seu ódio por Edward Cullen.

Ela iria começar de novo com a fé inabalável, era mais forte e sabia agora, não podia mudar o que passou, mas por agora iria superar a dor e endurecer seu coração.

Agora era questão de honra descobrir toda a sujeira do passado. E fazer a vida de Edward Cullen um inferno, como ele almejou e conseguiu fazer com a sua. Com uma força de vontade renovada olhou para Tanya, que a observava com uma expressão confusa, e disse:

- Diga ao seu sobrinho que não posso dar mais nenhum passo em sua direção, pois o que me aguarda será o arrependimento. Diga também que as feridas já estão cicatrizadas, e que também cresci forte para nunca cair de volta em seus braços. Ele perdeu o amor mais intenso que fui capaz de nutrir por alguém.E agora que tudo morreu, estou preparada para enfrentá-lo. Ah… E diga também que quero a minha retaliação. Ele vai me pagar por cada lágrima que derramei durante esses cincos anos. Ele já está condenado e terei todo o prazer em executar a sentença! Diga ao seu todo poderoso sobrinho, que venha ao meu encontro, porque eu não vou procurá-lo, ele me deve isso! Mas mande-o se preparar, para que ele venha munido de armas poderosas, porque até agora ele ganhou as batalhas, mas a guerra será minha.

Isabella se levantou da cadeira com uma leveza que Tanya se sobressaltou. Ela foi até a sala e Tanya a acompanhou ainda surpresa pelo comportamento de Bella, e viu quando a mesma se curvou no sofá e pegou a bolsa de Tanya jogando-a violentamente em sua direção. Tanya a pegou automaticamente.

- Saia daqui sua víbora! Sinto pena de Jasper, por ter alguém tão miserável como madrinha. Você não pensa na felicidade de ninguém, só no seu conforto. Eu representei um perigo grandioso para você no tempo em que fui noiva do Cullen. Ele me desejava e você sabia disso, não é mesmo? Eu poderia manipulá-lo quando estivesse casada com ele. Os homens não ficam malucos quando desejam uma mulher? – perguntou cinicamente e Tanya ficou paralisada olhando Bella com a bolsa entre seus braços. – E o seu medo era que eu o seduzisse e ele acabasse comendo aqui, - mostrou as palmas das mãos para Tanya. – e o fizesse escolher entre eu e você. Mas guarde o que lhe digo Tanya Cullen, o seu sobrinho vai comer aqui nessas mãos e será bem antes do que você pensa. E aí a batalha será entre nós duas. Você vai perder essa pose de senhora Cullen, sua mal amada! – Bella riu cínica - Eu duvido muito que Lauren ainda esteja casada com Edward, como você sempre sonhou. Sei que Edward nunca vai mudar nesse aspecto. Ele é arrogante demais e não gosta de ser manipulado. E se Lauren tentou isso já foi posta de lado como um objeto velho. Eu agora sou um objeto novo para Edward e ele vai querer me ter. E eu estarei aqui pronta para o confronto. Diga a ele futura titia, que eu tenho um preço: o casamento! Para me ter, Edward Cullen terá que se casar comigo.

Isabella sabia que Tanya contaria para Edward, mas da forma dela. E era isso que Bella almejava agora, que o recado fosse dado mesmo com as informações distorcidas.

E sem deixar que Tanya falasse algo, abriu a porta e se pôs de lado esperando Tanya sair. Como Tanya ficou imóvel, Isabella se aproximou do telefone e ligou para recepção, pedindo a Tyler, o recepcionista, que mandasse os seguranças do prédio, tirar de seu apartamento uma visita indesejável.

Tanya escutou a ofensa e se aproximou de Isabella com o óbvio intuito de estapeá-la. Isabella prevendo o gesto segurou o pulso de Tanya a caminho de seu rosto.

- Se está pensando que vou deixá-la me bater tia Tanya, está muito enganada. – apertou o pulso de Tanya. – Você não está lidando mais com aquela coitada que sentia pena de si mesma. Logo serei uma Cullen, titia. E nem você vai poder mudar isso. Se acostume, porque se partir para a agressão, tenha isto bem guardado em sua mente, vou retribuir sem misericórdia, e sem nenhum respeito pela sua idade.

Tanya a olhou com orgulho ferido e com ódio estampados em seus olhos castanhos.

- Eu também sei jogar queridinha. – ameaçou Tanya.

- Mas diferentemente de você, eu jogo limpo – retrucou Bella. – Cuidado ao mexer comigo.

Naquele instante Tyler chegou com um segurança e logo depois de pedir licença ao entrar, perguntou:

- Senhorita Swan, essa é a visita de que falou?

- Sim, Tyler. – respondeu Isabella, soltando os pulsos agora vermelhos de Tanya. – Leve-a daqui, e se encarregue para que ela nunca mais entre neste prédio.

- Sim, senhora!

Tyler acenou para o segurança e os dois escoltaram Tanya até a porta, mas antes de sair, Tanya disse:

- Você vai me pagar caro por essa humilhação, Isabella. – ameaçou Tanya. – Muito caro!

Isabella a ignorou.

- Até breve, tia Tanya. – retorquiu.

E sem mais palavras fechou a porta.

* * *

><p><em>Gostei tão da Bella nesse capítulo! Acho que ela se deu conta, que enquanto ela durante cincos anos sofreu por um amor impossivél, o cara se casa com outra? Acho que ela se cansou de sofrer e sentir pena dela mesmo! Porque ao que parece o Edward seguiu a vida dele, enquanto ela chorava por ele!<em>

_Estava mais do que na hora da Bella reagir, e chutar o pau da baraca!_

_E para piorar Tanya escreveu a carta! E agora como a Bella vai descobrir a verdade?_

_Então flores... Até mais__! Bom inicio de Semana para vocês!_

_Que Deus abençõe nossas famílias e nossas vidas e derrame o seu amor sobre nós, nesse começo de semana que se inicia! !_

_Assim que eu terminar de escrever, e minha querida amiga Charlotte betar, eu posto!_

**_Até logo! Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooosss_**

**_Obs: _**

**_Charlotte, amiga! Obrigada pelas dicas, você é demais! Você me ajudou tanto nesse capitulo! Você é maravilhosa!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Bom Dia meus amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim!

Então meninas eu estava escrevendo essa fanfic, porque goste de ir escrevendo sempre dois capítulos a frente, antes de postar aqui, mas acabei perdendo todos os capítulos quando o meu computador resolveu dar piti, então resumindo, estou escrevendo tudo de novo!

Não fiquem com ódio de mim meninas!

E para me ajudar... Eu nunca passei tanto nervoso na minha vida! Fiquei uma semana sem internet! Só de lembrar já fico com ódio! Só conseguia entrar no facebook pelo celular, mas como as minhas adaptações e fanfic estão no computador fiquei de pé e mãos atadas! Sinto muito mesmo!

Bom, mas deixando as coisas ruins para trás, vamos ao que interessa! Preparadas para o capítulo de hoje?

Espero que vocês gostem!

**Essa fanfic é de minha autoria e os personagens são da Tia Steph!**

**Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**

- Você fez isso mesmo com ela? - perguntou Alice surpresa.

- Fiz sim. - concordou Bella. - E não me arrependo do que fiz, e te garanto Alie, que se a oportunidade surgisse outra vez, eu faria a mesma coisa.

- O que aconteceu com a minha doce e vulnerável irmã? - perguntou Alice sorrindo feliz. Isabella estava resplandescente, e isso causava um profundo alivio em seu ser. Só não entendia o que causou essa transformação tão profunda em Isabella.

- Ela não existe mais! – disse Isabella convicta, desejando profundamente que essa mudança fosse permanente.

- Mas o que fez com que aquela Isabella fosse embora? - insistiu Alice. – Aparenta ser uma mudança tão drástica! Diga-me tudo e não se atreva a esconder nada de mim, Isabella.

Isabella não respondeu de imediato, ficou observando a empolgação de Alice. Ela não sabia ao certo o que dizer á irmã.

Sentia que algo havia mudado, e que estava diferente. Seus pensamentos haviam mudado e sentia-se muito bem com essa mudança.

Sabia que em grande parte, essa mudança se devia a tudo o que a víbora da Tanya havia despejado sobre ela sem misericórdia, apenas com o objetivo de destruí-la.

Mas, essa mudança ocorreu no exato momento em que soube pela língua ferina de Tanya, que Edward se casou com outra no mesmo dia em que foi abandonada por ele.

E, num estalo de lucidez, ela percebeu amargamente que, durante cinco anos ela esteve lutando contra os seus demónios internos enquanto Edward seguia em frente. Ele estava feliz sem ela! E foi nesse instante que Bella se deu conta que não era sábio sofrer por alguém que era feliz sem ela.

Bella fitou os olhos jade e brilhantes de Alice e não conseguiu conter as lembranças que aquela mesma cor cristalina um dia causaram em seu corpo quando a fitavam.

Edward foi tudo o que mais amou na vida, mas só ele foi capaz de plantar ódio e a vingança dentro dela. Bella sabia... E clamava por vingança... Edward tinha que pegar pelo que fez, e a vingança que ela reservara para ele seria eficaz e permanente.

- Eu mudei Alice - disse depois de refletir. - Eu descobri que não adianta sofrer por alguém que é feliz sem mim. E que também não sente um pingo de remorso pelo que me fez.

- Quase sempre tenho vontade de matá-lo. - disse Alice se levantando abruptamente do sofá em frente ao que Bella estava sentada despreocupadamente e fitou-a exaltada . - Ele foi um cafajeste!

- Sim, ele foi! – Disse Bella fitando atentamente Alice. – Mas cabe a mim e somente a mim, fazê-lo ver que ele não é Deus e por isso não tem o poder de se imiscuir na vida de ninguém!

- Eu sei... mas que sinto vontade de matá-lo algumas vezes, sinto! – exclamou Alice fitando Bella que continuava sentada calmamente no sofá. – Acho que o melhor a fazer nessas circunstâncias é adiar meu casamento com Jasper.

- Você não fará isso Alice. Pense em Jasper e na sua felicidade. Não pare os preparativos de seu casamento por mim causa ou por Edward. Nós não merecemos tanto. E por favor, não me condene se eu precisar reatar meu relacionamento com Edward.

- Você não pode fazer isso Isabella por nada deste mundo! - disse Alice apontando o dedo indicador para ela.

- Eu preciso e vou fazer...

- Por que destruir essa nova Isabella que renasceu? - perguntou Alice interrompendo a irmã. – Você pode reconstruir sua vida e ser feliz!

– Ela surgiu justamente para executar a sentença Alice. Eu preciso me vingar, vê-lo sofrer e passar por tudo que eu passei. Ele me deve isso!

- Você seria realmente capaz de ver alguém que amou e continua amando sofrer? - Perguntou Alice séria, fitando o rosto corado de Bella se tornar pálido e preocupado. – Você é boa demais para causar mal alguém... E mesmo que fosse capaz o que você faria Bella? - perguntou Alice desconfiada.

- Meus sentimentos não estão em discussão aqui Alice. – Desconversou Bella, porque ela mesma não tinha coragem de ir mais ao fundo de seus sentimentos e descobrir que jamais conseguiria causar tanto mal a alguém. E respirando fundo disse: - Eu vou me casar com ele.

- Você só pode estar louca – exaltou-se Alice indignada. – Você não faria tanto mal a você mesma.

- Eu não enlouqueci Alice! Não me casarei por amor como da primeira vez, me unirei a ele em busca de vingança e acredite... vou descobrir porque ele me fez tanto mal. Porque sei que não foi em troca de nada, ninguém faria tanto mal alguém sem um objetivo.

- Isabella casamento é uma união de almas... um vínculo inquebrável! – disse Alice tentando por um pouco de juízo na cabeça enlouquecida de Bella. – E depois o que você fará? E se no meio do caminho você renovar seus sentimentos por Edward? Ou se ferir profundamente no percurso? – suspirou Alice cansada. – A vingança não é perfeita, vai ferir Edward, disso não tenho dúvida, mas vai ferir você também. Então, antes de sair por aí em busca de Edward tenha em mente que a vingança é uma cama para duas pessoas se deitarem. Lembre-se da abelha que morre quando deposita seu fel.

Isabella concordava com todas as palavras preocupadas de Alice, sabia que ela seria a pessoa que mais sairia ferida nessa história toda. No entanto, se ficasse sentada olhando para as paredes sempre se culparia por não ter ido mais fundo, quando teve a oportunidade de fazê-lo. Estava cega para tudo, já tinha dado liberdade para seu coração uma vez, e o que aconteceu? Feriram-na... e agora sabia que todo desprezado aprendia uma lição e ela aprendera a dela.

- Nossos pais acabaram com a minha vida Alice. – disse depois de um prolongado silêncio – E por culpa deles cresci insegura e medrosa. E o meu querido noivo usou desse conhecimento para me destruir... Edward destruiu uma parte de mim que eu nunca vou recuperar.

Alice se ajoelhou na frente da irmã e pegou suas mãos tremulas entre as suas.

- Eu sei disso tudo. Eu estava lá, já se esqueceu? Como poderia esquecer aqueles momentos terríveis em que você foi trancada tantas vezes naquele porão escuro? - perguntou Alice, e Bella sacudiu a cabeça concordando.

- E você ficou do lado de fora em todas as vezes, conversando comigo para que eu não ficasse com medo. - sorriu para Alice. - Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida.

– Você também é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. – Alice apertou suas mãos ainda unidas, e fitou- a com seriedade. – Eu só quero que você seja feliz minha querida, e sei que essa vingança vai destruí-la se você não for bem sucedida. Eu acredito que a melhor vingança para Edward é não se assemelhar a ele, mas desprezá-lo. Eu a amo Bella e me preocupo com você. E apesar de não aceitar suas escolhas estarei ao seu lado.

- Obrigada Alice, seu apoio é muito importante para mim. Jamais vou me assemelhar a ele, isso eu lhe garanto! Eu só preciso colocar um ponto final nisso tudo!

- Eu sei, e estarei do seu lado. – Concordou Alice. – Apenas guarde meu conselho Bella. O desprezo é uma das formas mais eficazes e sutis para despedaçar Edward Cullen. Ninguém suporta ser desprezado, e imagine o poderoso Cullen então, a arrogância daquele homem não tem limites.

- Guardarei seu conselho. Eu vou feri-lo onde mais dói, no orgulho.

Já passava das três da manhã e Isabella permanecia acordada a contemplar o teto da sala de estar, recordando tudo o que viveu durante os últimos cinco anos, sentindo-se envergonhada. Todas as terapias, todos os medicamentos, tinham-se revelado infrutíferos, nunca lhe permitindo alcançar a cura que tanto almejava.

Suspirou franzindo o cenho perante a ironia da situação. No final fora o conhecimento de que o ex-futuro-noivo se tinha casado com a pior mulher à face da terra e a mera possibilidade que eles pudessem ter rido dela, que a resgatou do poço de tristeza e lamentação em que vivia.

Isabella sentia pena de si e lastimava o desperdicio de cinco longos anos da sua vida em que se deixou tragar por todas as tribulações.

Essa era uma entre tantas outras vezes que estava pensando nele, nessa noite a sua solidão insone a consumia e perguntava-se, era realmente tão errado amar?

Então seu coração dizia-lhe que não era errado amar, mas deixar de viver corretamente só por amar Edward. Porque havia se afogado uma vez em seus beijos e abraços e por pouco não teria conseguido sobreviver sem ele ao seu lado. Porque na realidade ela bem sabia, que teria dado tudo de si para ter só mais uma noite com ele.

Bella pensou em cada sensação que Edward despertou em seu corpo desejoso, que com seus beijos e carinhos roubavam-lhe toda e qualquer prudência. Adoraria arriscar sua vida para sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu, porque não podia abandonar a vivida lembrança de seus braços fortes a envolvendo com sensualidade e prazer, seus lábios arrogantes e cínicos a seduzindo com precisão e abandono.

Só por essa noite queria poder sentir aquela loucura que os lábios de Edward provocavam ao tocar os seus, inseminando essa doce loucura por todo o restante de seu corpo. Poder senti-lo quente e vibrante a torturava. Os olhos dele fixos nos seus faziam-na sentir a mulher mais amada e desejada da face da terra. Aqueles desejos loucos e explícitos que escureciam seus olhos verdes tantas vezes tinham um maníaco poder de dominar cada canto de sua sanidade, transmitindo-lhe a certeza que aquele desejo era só dela, e somente por ela.

Entretanto, ele estava tão longe dela, como uma distante estrela que brilha sozinha no céu, mas que ofusca a escuridão da noite com seu brilho.

Ah... se o tempo pudesse voltar... como gostaria que não houvesse tantas intrigas e mentiras no passado que roubassem a felicidade do futuro. E poder fazer um pedido aos céus para tê-los em seus braços só por essa noite e ser atendida.

Mas a vida era cruel e o destino implacável, pensou Isabella quando o telefone começou a tocar.

Sem pensar bem no que fazia ao atender ao telefone àquela hora da madrugada se viu respondendo.

- Alô!

Como não obteve resposta do outro lado da linha e, estando ainda entorpecida pelos seus pensamentos e pela necessiade premente de ter Edward em seus braços disse novamente:

- Alô!?

- Como pude simplesmente te deixar partir? – um sussurro suave chegou até ela.

Isabella quase deixou o telefone cair enquanto voltava a si, jamais deveria ter atendido o telefone àquela hora, esse tipo de telefonema nunca era coisa boa, mas ficou tão presa em seus pensamentos tortuosos que não se deu conta disso.

Estava pronta para colocar o telefone no gancho quando aquela voz penetrou em seu cérebro e coração tolo paralisando-os.

- Não me vai responder ágape mou?

- Não! Porque eu faria tal coisa – Disse ela exasperada. – Você não deveria ter ligado para mim Edward Cullen, sua arrogância e falta de vergonha na cara não conhecem limites.

- Você me mandou um recado ou já se esqueceu?

- Não me esqueci de nada!

- Então, provavelmente já se arrependeu, ágape mou?

- Jamais!

- Então, responda-me se puder. Como pude deixá-la partir?

- Deixou-me partir porque é covarde e cruel. – disse convicta. – E porque sem dúvida alguma você não me merece.

O fone ficou mudo por alguns instantes e logo a voz calma e grave de Edward respondeu.

- Essa foi a maior besteira que fiz na vida, trocá-la por alguém que não se aproxima nem de seus pés.

- A decisão foi sua! Porque eu estava pronta para entrar naquela igreja e me casar com você seu crápula! – orgulhou-se de si mesma por, apesar de tanto tempo sem falar com ele, sua voz seguisse firme e corajosa. Ainda não estava crendo que estivesse falando com ele depois de longos cinco anos. - Você não faz ideia de como me senti quando não o vi naquele altar! Era como se todos os meus sentimentos tivessem sido tragados por uma nuvem negra. E agora mais madura sei que tem coisas que não dá pra consertar com palavras, e que há pegadas que nem mesmo o tempo consegue apagar. – desabafou Bella. – Eu sofri muito.

- Você teria sofrido o dobro ao meu lado. – Disse a voz tensa do outro lado da linha. - Eu sei ser cruel, Bella.

- Não me diga. - retrucou ela cinicamente. - Eu provei suas doses de maldade seu monstro, somente eu! E não me interrompa, – disse ela assim que ele tentou falar. - Nunca houve e nunca haverá justificação para o que me fez. Você dizia me amar para me enganar e me enredar em suas mentiras. Você me deixou sem marcas?

- Não deixei. Mas não saí ileso dessa historia também. Porque posso garantir que nós dividimos dor e lágrimas. Você é a única que realmente me conheceu por completo.

- Não minta para mim! Enquanto eu me desfazia, você estava de lua de mel, - disse ela cética. – A minha lua de mel, algo que pertencia a mim! No entanto, você estava na minha lua de mel levando aquela vagabunda para cama. E agora vem dizer-me que sofreu? Que eu o conheço melhor que todos? Não seja hipócrita!

- Eu fiz amor com ela, mas era você que via quando olhava para ela. - ele disse de maneira tão torturada que Isabella quase sentiu pena dele, quase!

– E ainda tem coragem de me dizer isso! – Bella reagiu irritada. – Eu não acredito numa única palavra que sai dessa sua boa imunda! Você me usou e para não bastar usou aquela vagabunda também. Mas dela não tenho pena, ela mereceu, uma mulher de verdade jamais aceitaria um noivado duplo.

- Ela sabia de tudo Isabella! Quem não sabia era você! Ela conhece as minhas razões. - Edward continuou lentamente.

– Devo concluir, portanto, que eu era a única idiota no meio desta história toda?! – Questionou retoricamente rindo sem humor. – Mas porque estou tão surpresa? Afinal não fui sempre eu a ingénua de todo este enredo?! Mas diga-me… – suspirou passando a mão livre pelo cabelo desgrenhado – quais são essas razões?! Fazia amor com ela enquanto planeava me destruir? – Isabella exaltou-se e agradeceu aos céus por Alice ter um sono pesado.

- Nunca fiz amor com ela – disse ele lentamente – Sempre foi para você que reservei esse tipo de sentimento. Mesmo tendo feito sexo com Lauren eram os seus lábios que desejava colados aos meus, era por seu corpo que o meu clamava unido ao meu. Era única e exclusivamente você que eu queria ao meu lado.

- Não me diga! Conte isso para quem realmente acredita em você! – disse Isabella revoltada, porque ela não acreditava em nada que ele lhe dizia! O homem fazendo sexo com outra pensando nela? Deus! Ele nem quer se lembrou dela nesse momento e agora despeja esse monte de mentiras deslavadas em cima dela com intuito de quê? Menospreza-la? Ele estava casado com Lauren, e pelo que entendeu eles já tinham um relacionamento, quando ele a conheceu, então a amante da história era ela e não Lauren. - Você me tinha, ao seu dispor e no momento em que quisesse, e mesmo assim você me deixou para ficar com aquela vadia. - Você sabia que eu largaria tudo por você, - disse amargamente Bella. - Meus sonhos, meu passado, tudo. E o que você fez? - perguntou ela exaltada. - Abandonou-me em uma igreja lotada de pessoas que assistiram ao espetáculo que você orquestrou tão bem! Eles riram de mim - disse magoada. - mas foi você que me destruiu e me deixou ali para colar os pedaços que restaram de mim sozinha.

- Eu também fui destruído pelas minhas escolhas! - disse ele amargamente. - Eu paguei com cada segundo que vivi nesses cinco anos.

- Eu só quero saber por que você me usou? – perguntou Isabella dominada pela amargura. – Quem você queria atingir?

- Eu me aproximei com o intuito de destruí-la mesmo, porque queria que duas pessoas em sua vida sofressem como sofri. – disse amargamente Edward do outro lado da linha. – Eu não esperava que fosse me apaixonar por você, então tive que escolher em executar a vingança ou abandoná-la.

- Que lorde! - disse Isabella cinicamente com vontade de quebrar algo. – Tenho que parabeniza-lo Cullen... Você saiu vitorioso, conseguiu me destruir. Só espero que tenha atingindo as outras pessoas envolvidas nessa história!

- Eu não queria te causar dano algum. – disse ele suavemente. – Eu a amo Bella... Theos como sofri durante esses cinco anos, eu julguei e condenei uma inocente!

- Pois saiba que é pouco! Eu vou ter minha retaliação. – disse Bella decidida. – Eu não cometerei os mesmos erros que você. Eu mesma não me deixarei causar tanto sofrimento a mim. Porque neste exato momento sou rara demais para você...

- Eu sei disso – suspirou Edward. - E qual será o preço que tenho que pagar para tê-la ágape mou?

- Casamento. E creia em mim... Farei da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno.

O outro lado da linha ficou mudo por mais alguns instantes e com um suspiro cansado, Edward se manifestou:

- Estou a seu bel-prazer, ágape mou! Mas tenha em mente que quando entro no jogo, é para sair vitorioso.

- Percebe-se! Já que não teve a decência de me confrontar face a face. – retrucou Isabella ofensiva. - Creia Cullen... não entrei para ser derrotada... e lembre-se que foi você que iniciou esse jogo há cinco anos quando resolveu me seduzir para se vingar!

- Kai oi dýo tha eínai niki̱fóra (Ambos sairão vitoriosos) ágape mou. Eu não irei mais remoer a sua ausência a cada madrugada, mas vou me saciar de você a cada segundo do dia! – disse ele sensualmente, provocando um arrepio nela que percorreu todo seu corpo jovem e inexperiente.

- Veremos Cullen! Porque eu não jogarei limpo com você! – disse enfaticamente, ignorando as sensações torturantes que a voz rouca e sensual de Edward provocou nela. – E dá próxima vez que quiser falar comigo, venha pessoalmente e traga o meu anel de noivado!

Sem aviso prévio Bella colocou o telefone no gancho com o coração disparado e a boca seca. Edward não jogava limpo e se não tomasse cuidado, ele a destruiria outra vez. Ele quase conseguiu isso há pouco só com sua voz sensual quando deixou claro demais que usaria seu corpo sempre que quisesse! Ele jamais tocaria em seu corpo se ela não desejasse!

De onde saiu essa calma toda para falar com ele, não sabia. Mas a força de vontade que teve para não chorar, foi fruto de seu amor próprio e seu empenho em não sentir mais pena de si mesma!

Se Edward Cullen estava pensando que sua vida com ela seria pacifica e que com o seu corpo iria desmoralizá-la, ele estava redondamente enganado! Ele não conhecia essa nova Isabella!

Ele iria preferir mil vezes permanecer casado com Lauren!

- Bom Dia Bella! – saudou Alice quando Bella entrou na cozinha para tomar o café da manhã. – Dormiu bem querida?

- Bom dia! – Disse Bella dando um beijo nos cabelos curtos de Alice. – Dormi sim, apesar de ter demorado tanto para dormir.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Alice preocupada pousando a xicara de café no pires em cima da mesa. – Você está abatida!

Isabella havia pensado muito durante a noite e decidiu não comentar com Alice sobre o telefonema de Edward durante a madrugada. Alice já estava preocupada demais, e o que Bella ia pedir a sua irmã não seria nada fácil, por isso evitou provocar preocupações desnecessárias.

- Estou bem querida! Não se preocupe comigo! – mentiu muito mal Isabella.

- Diga o que lhe aflige Isabella! – Exigiu Alice nervosa e desconfiada. – Eu sei que você quer me contar algo mas não tem coragem.

Isabella percebendo que não teria como adiar ainda mais o inevitável, se sentou ao lado de Alice e a fitou com hesitação.

Bella pegou as mãos de Alice e as unindo com as suas, tentou capturar um pouco da força que Alice lhe transmitia. Era difícil dizer o que precisa dizer a Alice, mas tinha que pedir a ajuda dela. Depois de tanto pensar o restante da madrugada decidiu que precisava limpar a sujeira que seus pais mantinham embaixo do tapete. Desconfiava da honestidade dos pais, e queria descobrir porque se tornará alvo de Edward Cullen.

Isabella suspirou pesado antes de falar com a irmã e se enchendo de coragem fitou os verdes tão brilhantes de Alice e disse:

- Alie... o que vou te pedir é algo muito difícil, mas espero que você me entenda.

- Eu estou aqui por você não se esqueça. - Disse Alice apertando suas mãos unidas tentando passar conforto à irmã.

- Eu sei e agradeço! – sorriu agradecida. E olhando-a receosa disse: - Eu sei que o passado dos nossos pais e a vingança de Edward estão relacionados.

- Eu já havia pensado nisso também - Disse Alice nervosa. - E sei que não é só uma ligação, mas um fato consumado.

Isabella se levantou nervosa e começou a caminhar pela cozinha ansiosamente. Parando no meio da cozinha, olhou para Alice que estava sentada na cadeira fitando-a surpresa.

- Droga Alice. Isso me atormentou durante a noite toda! E teve algo que eu não tinha percebido antes!

- Não percebeu o que?

- Alice, você se lembra daquela reportagem que lemos sobre o poderoso Edward Cullen, antes de eu conhecê-lo?

- Aquela que dizia que o magnata grego jamais se casaria? - Perguntou Alice.

- Sim. Agora tudo faz sentindo!

- O que faz sentindo Isabella? - perguntou Alice exaltada. - E pare de andar por essa cozinha antes que eu perca a paciência e te amarre nessa cadeira.

- Alice... porque um homem que pode ter as mais lindas mulheres do mundo ficaria atrás de uma mulher comum e insegura?

- Você se subestima Bella. - disse Alice desejando que sua irmã pudesse vê-la como ela a via. Uma ruiva estonteante e sensual, que trazia em seu rosto translucido a sinceridade e a inocência de alma, e a boca que não passava despercebida a ninguém.

Mas ela sabia que os grandes responsáveis por Isabella ser assim, eram seus digníssimos pais. Que fizeram todo o possível para acabar com a sanidade de suas filhas.

- Estou falando serio Alice - disse Bella interrompendo os pensamentos da irmã. - Eu não me aproximei dele, mas ele de mim. Ele foi até mim de caso pensando, ele queria me usar para atingir alguém, mas quem?

- Eu já tenho uma ideia de quem seja. - disse Alice cinicamente. - E você também sabe.

- Eu sei... claro que só podem ser nossos amados pais. – disse cinicamente. – Eu sempre tive a impressão que ele apenas os tolerava.

- Eu também tive essa impressão. Mas existe algo não sai da minha cabeça Bella. – disse Alice pensativa. - Se ele queria somente vingança porque não me usou para se vingar. Afinal, eu o conheci bem antes de você.

- Claro! Naquela festa que o Mike deu e eu não pude ir, - se recordou Bella – Naquele dia eu estava resfriada e você foi em meu lugar.

- Sim. – concordou Alice. – E ele me tratou com suprema cortesia quando fomos apresentados. Mas assim que comecei a falar de você, o poderoso Cullen só queria saber de você.

- Acredito que ele estava sondando o terreno. – Disse Bella para Alice, que acenou concordando. – Por isso o que vou te pedir é um sacrifício tremendo, mas pense comigo Alice. - Bella tomou folego e continuou. – Preciso da sua ajuda... – E fitando a Alice seriamente disse: - Faça a celebração do seu casamento na casa dos nossos pais.

Alice encarou-a chocada e pálida e ficou muda por alguns instantes. Isabella a entendia e por isso respeitou seu silêncio por alguns instantes. Mas notando que precisava justificar-se disse receosa:

- Se fingirmos que estamos com saudade deles e que queremos compensar o passado, eles ficariam extasiados, - insistiu Bella - e o casamento se realizando na casa deles seria o golpe final, nós duas sabemos que eles desejam nossa admiração incondicional.

- Você tem razão! - concordou Alice. – Mas em que é que ajudaria se eu realizasse o meu casamento lá?

Bella suspirou fundo, sabia desde o inicio que o que pedia a sua irmã era demais, afinal era o sonho da maioria das mulheres se casarem, e Bella não queria estragar o sonho de Alice. Mas ela pressentia que se não tentasse agora perderia uma grande oportunidade de por um fim nisso tudo.

- Acesso livre à casa! E uma vez lá dentro e nossos pais entretidos com os preparativos do seu casamento teremos tempo de por abaixo o escritório de Charlie Swan.

Alice se levantou vagarosamente da cadeira e se aproximou da irmã. Isabella que esperava alguma reação de Alice ficou calada.

Se Alice não aceitasse, teria que pensar em algo bem convincente para se infiltrar na casa dos pais, pensou Bella.

- Alie, Não precisa se sacrificar. - suspirou Bella quando Alice se aproximou dela. - Agora vejo como estou sendo egoísta. Podemos pensar em outra coisa.

- Nem pense em desistir agora Isabella! - sorriu Alice. - Eu quero te ajudar. Você sofreu demais e precisa de um pouco de diversão. Então, eu vou comunicar ao Jasper que o nosso casamento vai acontecer na casa dos nossos pais.

- Comunicar? – repetiu confusa. - Eu tinha me esquecido do Jasper, e se ele não gostar?

- Ele não tem que interferir nisso! - sorriu Alice peralta. - Ele disse que não se interessa aonde nos casaremos, desde que seja logo e que fiquemos juntos para sempre. Então só comunicarei a minha decisão a ele.

- Mas...

- Nada de "Mas", - interrompeu Alice. - Se Jasper não aceitar minhas condições, ele que procure outra noiva.

Isabella sorriu e abraçou a irmã com gratidão.

- Nós vamos desmascarar aqueles dois e descobrir o que fizeram a Edward Cullen - disse Alice.

- E só então, poderia executar a minha vingança. Porque depois de tudo resolvido o ajuste de contas será entre ele e eu. - afirmou ardentemente Bella. - Eu tenho certeza que nossos pais fizeram algo grave ao Edward. Mas eu não fiz nada a ele, e mesmo assim ele condenou uma inocente sem misericórdia alguma. Agora será a minha vez de fazer Edward Cullen sofrer como um condenado.

- Já passou da hora de alguém descobrir os segredos de Edward Cullen e nossos pais.

Isabella concordou plenamente com a irmã.

- Posso te pedir só mais uma coisinha? - Suplicou Isabella.

- Deixe-me pensar... - Alice fingiu pensar e olhou para irmã maliciosa. - Você não está querendo matar o Edward e pedir para ajudá-la a enterra-lo no quintal de casa está? Eu até posso ajudar desde que você me prometa que não vou sujar meu vestido!

Isabella olhou assustada para a irmã, mas sorriu assim que o susto passou. E entrando na brincadeira disse:

- Não me tente Alice! – Disse sorrindo e fingindo ficar seria, disse a irmã. - Só peço que deixe Tanya Cullen bem longe de mim, porque ela pode ter o mesmo destino.

- Não se preocupe, aquela cobra deve estar com medo de você depois do que aconteceu. Mas eu prometo deixá-la bem perto de você! Alguém tem que dar uns belos tapas nela.

As duas irmãs riram muito, até que Alice se levantou para ir trabalhar e se despediu de Bella deixando-a sozinha na cozinha com suas maquinações.

- Alô Mamãe! - disse Alice receosa.

Isabella sorriu passando confiança a irmã que estava fazendo um sacrifício tamanho para ajudá-la.

- Estamos bem! - Alice piscou para irmã marota - Só liguei para anunciar que vou me casar.

Alice escutava o outro lado da linha com calma, mas com uma pontinha de raiva transparecendo no rosto bonito.

- Eu estou muito feliz. - suspirou Alice apaixonada. - Jasper é o homem que sonhei para estar ao meu lado.

Isabella não pode evitar que uma pontada de dor atingisse seu coração. Ela também havia pensado que Edward seria o homem que acordaria ao seu lado todos os dias de sua vida até o fim. Mas ele destruiu até mesmo isso.

- Mamãe... Eu preciso te pedir um favor. - A voz de Alice a trouxesse de volta de seus pensamentos dolorosos. - Jasper e eu não temos um local para realizar a festa após a cerimonia. E conversando sobre isso com ele, surgiu a ideia de fazermos a cerimonia e a festa em minha cidade natal. - mentiu Alice descaradamente.

Alice esperou Renée falar do outro lado da linha e sorriu vitoriosa para Isabella.

- Oh... Obrigada mamãe, estou muito feliz e tenho certeza que Jasper também ficará. Ele é muito tradicional com essas coisas.

Alice esperou a mãe terminar de falar rolando os olhos e voltando o semblante preocupado para Isabella.

- Claro, claro... Ah... Bella? – disse fitando a irmã que negou com a cabeça, deixando claro que não queria falar com a mãe. – Sinto muito mamãe... Bella não está em casa.

Alice esperou a mãe dizer mais alguma coisa e desligou o telefone aliviada.

- Tem certeza que eles não desconfiaram de nada? - perguntou Bella ansiosamente. Para elas era fundamental que seus pais não tivessem a mínima ideia do plano formado, qualquer duvida que elas conseguissem transmitir seria uma arma letal para os seus planos. Charlie Swan não era alheio a nada, pelo contrário era um observador.

- Não desconfiaram de nada. Garanto-lhe isso. - respondeu Alice calma. - Só espero que Charlie não atrapalhe nossos planos, porque se temos um inimigo com potencial, esse sem sombra de dúvida é Charlie Swan. Isabella não podia discordar, Charlie era esperto e astuto demais.

- Bem Alice... agora é só nos preparar mental e emocionalmente para o que nos propomos a fazer. Precisamos deixar que eles se ocupem de cada pedacinho do seu casamento para que nos sobre tempo para vascular os arquivos de Charlie no escritório.

- Nos precisamos de cautela Bella. – Avisou Alice.

- Eu sei disso, - concordou Bella. - E pensando nisso pensei que precisamos de uma aliada.

- Precisamos?

- Sim. - confirmou Bella. – E Ângela seria perfeita para isso.

- Ângela? – Perguntou Alice confusa. – O que ela faria lá?

- Seria a sombra de Charlie e Renée Swan. – retrucou Bella vibrante. – Caberá a ela deixa-los tão ocupados para que nem pensem direito. E como pais orgulhosos que pensam que são, ficarão satisfeitos.

- Sem dúvida! Será que ela aceitará participar disso tudo? – perguntou Alice insegura.

- Ângela é de confiança e sei que ela nos ajudará.

- Então querida irmã... vamos entrar em contato com ela e começar fazer nossa malas. Porque logo estaremos vasculhando canto a canto no escritório do papai. – disse Alice cinicamente.

- Sim, querida. Já passou da hora de começarmos a nossa faxina!

E sorrindo uma para outra partiram da sala para arrumar suas malas. Charlie Swan seria desmascarado em um abrir e fechar de olhos. Ela não teria misericórdia!

* * *

><p>Bom... A Cara de Pau do Edward é sem limites mesmo!<p>

O cara age como um idiota mesquinho e ainda liga para ela com aquelas frases feitas?

Não sinta pena dele não Bella! Ele merece uma lição!

Taca lhe Pau nele! Por que se fosse eu... Ele estava perdido! Eu o procuraria pelo mundo inteiro só para ter o prazer de dar um belo tapa naquela face linda!kkkk

E Vocês o que fariam com ele?

Ótimo inicio de semana para vocês! Que Deus abençoe vocês e suas famílias!

Até Segunda que vem!

**Robsteijoossss**

_Obs: Charlotte meu anjo! Obrigada Filipa minha adorável e paciente revisora por tudo! Você é demais amiga! NÃO SEI O QUE SERIA DE MIM SEM VOCÊ!_


End file.
